The Day You Betray Me
by NigHtEyeZ
Summary: Kagome took a potion that gave her love for Inuyasha away. The hanyou regrets for mistreating/betraying her and tries to win her love back. CHAPTER 9! FINALLY! COMPLETED!
1. Kagome's pain

Disclaimer: My third fic and I still don't own Inuyasha. (Sulk at the dark corner) Thank you for the advice, Miaka Kennyuuki ^_^ but SOMEHOW I don't get it. -_-;;  
  
AN: You have to know this before you start reading. Half of this fic isn't well written, coz I was a little sleepy when I typed it. Bear with me!  
  
The Day You Betrayal Me  
  
"Kagome!!!" With an angry warrior cry, he slammed his Tetsusaiga down at their enemy. It was over, the giant grasshopper youkai had been vanquished. Once again, she witnessed him protecting his friends, protecting her. Once again, he gave her a triumph smirk and collapsed onto the ground. And once again, she had found another reason why is she so in love with this hanyou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Kagome couldn't sleep. Too much excitement happened today, she wondered how the others managed to sleep so peacefully after their lives had been threaten just a few hours ago. She slowly wriggled out from Shippo's tight grasp and crawled to the only place she knew she could find peace.  
  
Inuyasha cracked open one eye to observe the girl crawling on all fours then sitting quietly beside him. "Don't move too much, wench. You're hurt."  
  
[Hurt? If you call a little cut across your cheek an injury.] Kagome rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut as she leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't sleep." She had been doing that lately. Sleeping next to Inuyasha somehow clamed her nerves, no matter how depressed or scared she was. And she would wake up the next morning fresh and recharged. "I thought you would be lonely."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. [Lonely? She thought I was lonely?] A warm feeling rushed over him. "Kagome..." He suddenly held her hand.  
  
"Eh??" She was slightly surprised. The last few nights, Inuyasha merely allowed her to make a pillow out of his shoulder. But tonight, he made her heart beat faster by holding her small hand. "Wh-what?"  
  
There was no telling how fast her heart can jump when she felt a small peck on her temple. She quickly lifted her head to see what game was he playing. Her visions were drowned in his honey golden eyes. [What's going on? Why is he leaning closer to me...]  
  
Her breathing stopped, because Inuyasha took her breath away by sealing her lips. With his own. Everything became a blur as Kagome closed her eyes to put all of her attention in this kiss.  
  
Finally, pulling away unwillingly, Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "I'm never lonely with you around." As if he realized what he did, Kagome noticed him blushing furiously.  
  
[Shit! What have I done?] He almost regretted it but looking down at the blushing girl he had kissed he pushed away that thought. [She tasted good.] That was about all he could think of. Next thing he did surprised both of them. He wrapped Kagome into his embrace.  
  
"Inuyasha??" [God! If he keeps this up, I'll die of a heart attack!] Kagome always had a strong feeling for this hanyou. She hoped that he felt the same way too. Even though she had a feeling he did, he never confirmed her guesses.  
  
"Love you." Inuyasha nuzzled against her hair and finally confessed. What got over him, he do not know. All that matters now is her answer. Her answer was plain and simple. She planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Next day afternoon)  
  
"KKKYYYAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kagome! / Kagome-sama! / Kagome-chan!" The gang rushed to Kagome's side. She was pressing her chest and had a worried look on her face.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama...it's gone!" The half broken jewel that Kagome had kept was gone. She felt tears burning at the brim of her eyes. [How could I be so careless?!] After waking up drowsily in her sleeping bag, she did not notice the jewel was missing. All that was stuck inside her mind was last night's sweet event.  
  
"No, it's not gone. I've taken it." Everyone stared at Inuyasha. He ignored them and took Kagome's hand. He led her further from the group to talk to her face to face.  
  
"Inuyasha! Why did you take it?" Kagome practically let Inuyasha drag her. [That dog must have taken it yesterday night! But why?]  
  
"No reason." His casual answer did not satisfy her.  
  
"Whaddaya mean no reason!! This is the Shikon no Tama we're talking about, now hand it back before I say 'it'!!" Kagome stretched her hand and waited. He did not do as she said. Instead, he gave a sullen look and flattens his cute dog-ears. "Now what?"  
  
"Don't you trust me?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "I have my reasons to keep the jewel with me. Do you really want to know why?" Kagome blushed, she wasn't used to this new relationship with her dog demon yet.  
  
Noticing her tinted red cheeks did not help Inuyasha from blushing himself too. "I don't want you to get hurt again. If the jewel is with me, those stupid demons will attack me instead of you." He hugged her tighter as he said that. "I'll never let those youkais touch you."  
  
This had added another reason why is she so in love with this hanyou. Kagome was touched. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Of course you can keep it. I trust you." She was rewarded with a passionate kiss. [Oh, add another reason why am I so in love with this hanyou - he's a great kisser!]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next three days were like a dream come true to Kagome. She was doing fine with Inuyasha, only a couple of quarrels once in a while. But it always ended up in a kissing match. Inuyasha had been so sweet and caring since their confession. Their companions congratulated them heartily.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful that they are finally together?" Sango sighed and waved at Kagome who was going back to her time. "I wish I could be like Kagome."  
  
"Why not?" Miroku gave her a question that she could not answer. "You still have me, you know." Sango blushed at that remark. She will be waiting for her turn to have a 'relationship' with...  
  
Sango twitched her eyebrow as she felt his hand caressing her butt. "HENTAI!!!" She gave the pervert monk a slap across his handsome face then stormed off to god-knows-where.  
  
Inuyasha had Kagome's backpack slung on his right shoulder while his other arm was wrapped firmly around her. They walked towards the while with the sound of Kagome's giggles all the way. She had every reason to laugh her heart out. Everything was going perfect for her. Inuyasha was for once, being nice to her. He agreed to let her go back without much complaining (as long as he's following). And best of it all, they had become lovers.  
  
Upon arriving at the well, Inuyasha lifted his hand away from her very suddenly. Kagome looked to where he was gazing at. [This is not good.] Kagome felt those uneasiness flooding inside her stomach as Kikyo walked slowly towards them.  
  
"My reincarnate, I need to talk to you." Kikyo stood in front of her waiting for Kagome to respond.  
  
[Why is she looking for me? I thought it was Inuyasha that she wanted to talk to...] Kagome looks at her love for some suggestion. Her stomach scrounged with acids as all Inuyasha did was stare at his ex- lover. [No, don't get yourself all jumpy Kagome.]  
  
"I just want to have a word with you." Kikyo waited for a bit more before continuing. "You are my reincarnate, I'll never hurt you."  
  
There was something in her voice that made Kagome curious. She nodded her head and decided to trust Kikyo just this once. Kikyo, as if following a mirror nodded back. She starts to walk back into the woods with Kagome behind. "Inuyasha, stay there and wait for me." Kagome waved and smile at the still confused demon.  
  
Inuyasha snapped back into reality when the two girls were out of his sight. "Damn it! Kagome!" He started to walk after them but was startled to find Kikyo's barrier holding him in place. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
After walking deeper into the woods, they finally stopped. Facing a powerful and deadly miko alone, Kagome was regretting to follow Kikyo alone. She wondered why Kikyo had wanted to talk with her. [Feh, probably something to do with Inuyasha. Did I just say 'feh'??]  
  
"Let's get to the point. Will you leave Inuyasha if he doesn't love you?" [Ah-ha so I was right.]  
  
"Why will I leave him in the first place when he had confessed his love for me?" Kagome replied hotly. She had meant to prick on Kikyo's wound, telling the dead miko that Inuyasha belonged to her. Kikyo didn't even flinch.  
  
"And what if he doesn't love you?" She repeated her previous question. She was scaring Kagome now. Sure Kikyo was much more beautiful, intelligent and talented then her. But Kagome reminded herself that it was HER that Inuyasha loves. Not this 'perfect-but-dead-zombie'.  
  
"He loves me. He told me so and I trust him. Nothing you say will change that fact." It was true. No matter if anyone accused or doubt him, she will always believe in her hanyou. Because her hanyou never lies. [Another reason why am I so in love with that hanyou.]  
  
"Nothing I say, is it?" Kikyo held out her palm for Kagome to see. Kagome could not believe her eyes.  
  
  
  
"My...Shikon no Tama." She managed to choke out the words. Wasn't her jewel supposed to be with...Inuyasha?  
  
"Do you know where I get this from?" Kagome stood in shock. Kikyo stared coldly at her. "Inuyasha. He gave this to me. We have been planning to use the Shikon no Tama to retrieve me."  
  
"When?" Half of her was frantically telling herself that Kikyo was lying, the other half wanted to break down and cry.  
  
"Earlier then you think." Every word coming out from Kikyo's mouth sting like poison.  
  
[Earlier then I think...so all those times I thought he was protecting me...]  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Kikyo talked. "He was not only protecting you. He was protecting the Shikon no Tama. The jewel that can make me live again."  
  
After a few moment of silence, she spoke again. "My reason here is to ask you to leave. I am not faking it when I said Inuyasha and I were still in love. He does not have the heart to tell it to you. It was planned that I'd be the one to tell this to you later, after the jewel is nearly completed. But I-I can't stand it anymore, seeing you standing beside him instead of me."  
  
[I know this expression on Kikyo's face. I've seen it in the mirror several of times. Jealousy.] "Our-our relationship?" Kagome steadied herself, she did not want to show Kikyo her weak point. Not now.  
  
Kikyo nodded her head. "It was also planned to take the Shikon no Tama away from you."  
  
She felt nothing. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. She was supposed to fly off in a fit of rage. To cry her eyes out, asking god why did they play such a mean trick on her. To find Inuyasha and demand an explanation from him. Anything. Kagome did not notice when Kikyo walked away. Leaving her to find her own way back.  
  
[Did I just heard the sound of shattered glass? Or was it just my fragile heart? I've been fooled. By the one I love and trust.  
  
All those times I thought he protected me but it was all because of the Shikon no Tama. Never once that he fought for me.  
  
All those times I thought he might be feeling something special towards me. Yet he only gave his special feelings to the other 'me'.  
  
Am I angry? Yes. I'm angry with myself for not being angry with him. All those time he comfort me, all those tiny sweet moments we had, there were all made up. Made up by my imagination.  
  
He asked me to trust him and I was eager to do so. He is to blame. But I don't blame him. Why? His love for Kikyo is something like my love for him. Both of us cannot get the same happiness, one of us must feel hurt and let go.  
  
In this case, I am the one who must let go. Even though losing him meant endless pain for me. Sayonara to all my reasons that why I am so in love with that hanyou.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stepped into the dog demon's view.  
  
"Hi." She said politely. Inuyasha winced at her...life-less tone.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We were just talking." She saw the fear in his eyes. Kikyo was telling the truth all along. It sucks to know the truth.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Inuyasha frowned. He had a good guess about their chatting topic.  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked down. She couldn't even bear to look at him anymore. "Nothing much." Inside, she pleaded that Inuyasha would just hold her and tell her everything's alright. It never happened. "Something about my Shikon jewel."  
  
With a faint smile plastered on her pale face. She walked towards the well. Inuyasha grabbed her arm when she tried to walk past him without saying anything. She finally looked al him. Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat, a pair of blank blue eyes met his. "Kagome, I-I never want to choose between you and her, it's just that..."  
  
"Shhh." Kagome placed her finger over his lips. He stopped stuttering. Their faces were almost touching, like she was about to kiss him. Or so, he thought.  
  
"Just to let you know, it's not you choosing between Kikyo and me." She paused. Then with her bitter smile she continues. "It's me deciding if I should stay and torture myself or leave. Do not think my world revolves around you. Because from now on, it never will." There was no more to be said. She had made it clear that they were over.  
  
She walked pass him again. Inuyasha did not stop her this time. She swung her legs inside. They were facing each other back to back.  
  
"Those three days, for fulfilling my wishes of love from you, even if it was a lie. I thank you."  
  
Her smell was gone. Leaving a small trail of her scent behind. Something went sour inside him. He'd rather face a thousand youkais without his Tetsusaiga than let her words stung him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome forced her way up the well and walked out into the hot sun. She wondered what she'd do first in her life without Inuyasha. It was a pretty sunny day.  
  
AN: There will be (I hope so) another chapter. I can't bear to write sad fic. Or maybe it's better if I ended it here. Wait a sec...(NigHtEyeZ scrolls up and rereads) DAMN! _ Whatever you do, please *flame* me for doing such a horrible thing to Kagome!! I'd rather you review but, *sigh* I deserve it. The more flame/review I receive the faster the next chapter will be up! Ja! 


	2. Inuyasha's pain

Disclaimer: (I suspect everyone skips this) I'm gonna say this once and only ONCE!!!  
  
I OWN INUYASHA... Hang on, that doesn't seem right... Oh yeah, I forgot to plus a 'do not'.  
  
^_~ well you get the idea.  
  
AN: So sorry about the title. But my first language is not English. It's Chinese. Anyway I've listened to Carrot fangirl's advice and changed the title. Leave a review to tell me that someone actually read my poor little fic!!  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Kikyo rubbed his soft canine ear. Inuyasha shifted his head away from her hand, he does not like Kikyo touching his ears. It reminds him of Kagome. He was lying on Kikyo's lap. The same way he had done with Kagome the first time he turned into a human in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the starless sky. [What have I done to her?] "Is it right of you to tell her the truth so early? We were suppose to keep it from her until the jewel is nearly completed."  
  
"She didn't cry nor look sad, did she?" Inuyasha shook his head, allowing Kikyo to place a light kiss on his forehead. "Isn't it clear that I was doing the right thing? Keeping it from her longer might have hurt her more."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He knows somehow that she was right. Kikyo was always smart. So he assumed that the painful feeling in his chest would be gone soon, right?  
  
Kikyo closed her eyes. [Kagome did not cry nor look sad. But the worst kind of sadness, Inuyasha, is the ones when tears just won't fall.]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Ja ne, Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome dropped her smiling face as soon as her friends were out of sight. She had spent a wonderful day shopping around with her friends. Wonderful, yes. With a horrible heartache clinging to her, threatening to melt her with acids.  
  
[The world's not over, Kagome.] She talked to herself while walking back to the shrine. [He may have hurt you but you have to be strong! You have to go back there and continue to search for the Shi...] The sour feeling came back again. [Who am I kidding? Going back there and watch the two lovebirds? Might as well shoot me.]  
  
Inuyasha did not come and get her. [Big surprise.] Kagome knows she will have to go back sooner or later, even if it was for the last time. She hasn't said her goodbyes to all the others. But she can't go back, not when her wounded heart is still open and raw. [Not ready to receive another slash.]  
  
"Excuse me, miss." Kagome was pulled back into reality. An old woman was standing in front of her. And she looks so much like Kaeda, only without the eye patch. Kagome was slightly amused by lady's clothing, handbag and umbrella that were all black in colour.  
  
She smiled and showed Kagome a paper full of drawings and writings. "Could you tell me where to get here?" Kaeda-look-alike pointed at the address on the piece of paper. "I'm a bit lost." She added.  
  
Kagome smiled kindly. The woman wasn't a bit lost. She was VERY lost. A good thing too, Kagome needed something to distract her from thinking so much. "Would you like me to take you there?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
(Arriving at their destination)  
  
"Thank you so much, my dear." Kaeda-look-alike who called herself, Zeon searched for something inside her handbag. Kagome stared in awe as she studied the creepy mansion in front of her. The evening sky made the huge mansion appeared creepier. [Does this old lady stay here?]  
  
"Here's something I want you to have." Zeon took Kagome's hand and placed the small bottle on her palm before she could refuse. It was a bottle no larger then her thumb with clear purple liquid inside. Kagome looked dumbstruck. [Huh?]  
  
"From our conversation I've notice that you had an awful break up. You still want to be with him, but your love forbids you." Kagome blushed. They had talked during their walks and she somehow blurted out her troubles to this old lady. Maybe it was because Zeon looked so much like Kaeda, she felt as if everything will turn out alright like it usually did with Kaeda around.  
  
"Believe it or not, this is a magic potion. Drink it while thinking of a person and it will take your love for that person away." Kagome would have laughed and call Zeon a nutcase if she herself had never experience time traveling.  
  
"But be warn, my child. Once you give that love away, you would never be able to get it back again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Kagome lay on her bed while holding up the small bottle Zeon gave her. She had decided to go back to the feudal age tomorrow. There was no use hiding like an ostrich from the fact. Fact: Inuyasha had never loved her.  
  
No matter how much she dislikes the idea of going back and facing him, it was still her job and responsibility to search for the Shikon shards.  
  
[Give away a painful love?] Her blue eyes darted at the photo frame across her room, on her desk. In it was a photograph of Inuyasha sleeping with a huge silly grin on his delicate face. Kagome had always thought maybe he was dreaming of her when he smiled like that. Now she knew, he wasn't. He must have been dreaming about Kikyo.  
  
Kagome sat up and shook her head. She will never be able to survive if her heart was threatening to stop every time she thinks about Inuyasha. She had made up her mind. Slowly twisting the cap of the small bottle, she opened it easily.  
  
Then she hesitated. [You will never be able to get it back.] The old woman's last word haunted her. [What the heck? Who would want a love that's so painful back anyway?] She tilted her head and drank the purple liquid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha! When is Kagome coming back?!" The little kitsune pouted at the hanyou.  
  
"She is gone pretty long now, why don't you go and get her?" The demon exterminator gave a menacing glare at the pervert monk's hand.  
  
"Ah, you got into another fight with her? So what's wrong this time?" Miroku did not see/ignored Sango's glare and caressed her butt.  
  
"Feh" *BONK* Sango 'hump' and moved away from Miroku. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. They do not know the reason of Kagome's absent. "Kagome's not coming back. She never will." All head turned to stare at him.  
  
"What are you saying?" Sango asked with a worried tone. It was exchanged with an angry frown soon enough. The others waited patiently for his answer.  
  
"Read my lips, she-is-not..." Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed. [That smell...] He jumped up from the floor and ran out leaving his companions gawking at the empty space, which he sat a few seconds ago.  
  
"So do we follow him?" Miroku was already standing. One hand holding his staff, the other held out to help Sango up.  
  
[What did that stupid hanyou did this time?"] All of them ran after him with the same question in their head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood inches away from the well. He could hear the tired breathing sound coming from inside. [Why is she back?] A small body popped out, struggling to get out of the well while balancing the huge backpack at the same time. She finally settled herself and lifted her head. Golden eyes stare back.  
  
[Is she going to cry? Please don't. I can't be with you even if you cry your heart out. My heart already belongs to Kikyo.] Inuyasha did not know what to do. He stood still like a statue, wondering what would happen now since she's back again.  
  
"Hey." Kagome smiled and greeted him. The dog demon lifted his eyebrow as if she had just said the weirdest thing. He had expected a screaming fight, a tearful embrace, a passionate kiss...He would never had expect this.  
  
Before he had a chance to talk, other people/youkai rushed towards Kagome. Miroku, Sango and Shippo crowded her, greeting her and asking her all sorts of question. Just the thing Inuyasha had wanted to do.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha said you weren't coming back!!" Shippo wailed and cling onto her shoulder tighter. Kagome petted his head and reached for her backpack.  
  
"Now why would I leave such a cute little youkai like you Shippo? Inuyasha is just mean. Here, this is for you." She gave the little kitsune a green lolly.  
  
[She called my name...why does it sound so weird?] Then it struck him. She had called his name without the usual racing heartbeat he usually heard.  
  
"Let's go back, Kagome-chan." Sango smiled. It was a relieved to know that Kagome is back. For a second back there, she thought Inuyasha had finally broken Kagome's heart.  
  
"Hai!" Kagome heaved her backpack. The weight suddenly lifted. Inuyasha had done his bit and took Kagome's backpack. He looked forward, trying to ignore her present.  
  
"That's so 'nice' of you Inuyasha. It's no wonder that you love Kagome- sama so much." Miroku teased.  
  
"Shut up, monk. I do not love that wench!" The words came out before he could stop it. Inuyasha cursed in his mind and waited for Kagome to yell back and give him his 'punishment'.  
  
Miroku kept his grin on. He was waiting for the scene when both Inuyasha and Kagome would yell that they do not love each other. Then Inuyasha gets the 'sit' for talking too much. It never fails to happen.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. Miroku almost tripped on a tiny grass. Sango and Shippo sweat dropped. Inuyasha had an unidentifiable expression on. "For the backpack I mean." She added. Sango and Shippo forced a laugh out to ease the atmosphere.  
  
Inuyasha watches as Kagome walked with Sango on her left and Shippo skipping merrily on her right. [Something is terribly wrong here.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
They continued their adventure. At first everything seems to be normal, Sango always polishing her boomerang, Miroku always trying to grope Sango, Shippo always annoying Inuyasha. And Kagome, always laughing at her weird companions.  
  
Only Inuyasha noticed the little change. Kagome hung out more often with Miroku, Sango and Shippo. She did not deliberately ignore him, nor did she spend any extra time with him. He noticed that her time spent on each of them had become equal. He no longer held the special reason for her to just sit beside him and daydream.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
His looked down at Kagome. It was night and the air was as cold as ever. Miroku had done his part and found them a grand place to sleep. Inuyasha disagree to sleep inside giving his famous excuse, he never feel safe trapped with walls. He did not like the cold, but his pride won't let him get down and ask his companion if there's an extra place for him that night.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome repeated. "It's cold out there. Do you want to come inside?"  
  
[Feh, so this woman still cares for me. I've should have known.] Inuyasha couldn't understand why his mood suddenly lifted and he felt like jumping for joy. "Feh, no I don't wench. Why do you care?" He smirked. This way Kagome would INSIST him to come inside, she always does. [*Brr* It's certainly freezing here.]  
  
"Oh, okay." Kagome said cheerfully and shrugged. She went inside again.  
  
Inuyasha stared at empty space that Kagome stood just then. His cheeks grew hot despite the cold wind blowing. He choked in the lump inside in throat. [What happened?]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's hands were smeared with blood. He bleeds more blood compared to the youkai that he had just killed. [Feh, I wouldn't bleed this much if it weren't for that wimpy wolf]. Kouga's injury was far worse than his.  
  
He felt all weak and depress. Was it because he had bleed too much or was it because Kagome did not yelled his name during the fight? It was the latter. She had ALWAYS called his name. No matter if it was when the enemy struck him or when she was in danger. Kagome always call out to him. But not this time.  
  
Inuyasha fell on the ground. He waited for the worried footsteps walking towards him like before but he heard none. Turning his head, he saw Kagome still fussing over Sango and Shippo's injuries. Then, it hit him. Inuyasha had always been the first person that Kagome will rush to. She never fails to check on his wound, to ask if he's okay, to cry for him when he's not.  
  
Ironically, he never noticed that until now.  
  
Eventually, he got tired of faking to be hurt badly and waiting for some sympathize. Inuyasha got up and limped slowly towards Kagome. [Why isn't she noticing me after so long?] He saw his answer and anger build within him.  
  
"Kagome, you're hurt! Look at your poor delicate hands..." Kouga held both of Kagome's redden hands and kissed them tenderly. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha heard her heart thumping wildly. [Kagome's heartbeat never increases unless she is in danger or...or when she is with me.]  
  
"Kouga-kun..." Kagome called him softly. She had no intention of pulling her hands away. Inuyasha frowned and lifted his Tetsusaiga. [Why is she calling his name instead of mine?? And why the hell is that stupid wolf kissing Kagome??? Why-why isn't she pulling away?] The last thought dreaded him. He was about to swing his Tetsusaiga down for a clean kill when...  
  
"Inuyasha, osuwari!!" The sword skidded away and landed near Miroku, almost cutting him on the way. Kagome apologized repeatedly for scaring the day lights out of Miroku. She turned her view back to the flatten dog demon. "Don't you understand that Kouga-kun is not our enemy?"  
  
Kagome smoothens the knot between her eyebrows and sighed. "Inuyasha, I'm tired and our friends are hurt. Do you think we can go back to Kaeda's without cutting Kouga-kun into half?" She didn't seem to mind when Kouga helped her up and pulling her into his embrace at the same time.  
  
[She never done that before. This is not the Kagome I've known. My Kagome will never do that. She never makes my stomach sour or my mood down. My Kagome always cheers me up and she won't let any males touch her except for me. So who is this girl?]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome lean against a tree. It was night. Not too long ago, she remembered, it was Inuyasha's shoulder she had been leaning on instead of a rough tree trunk. She replayed the heartbreaking scene over and over again just to test the effectiveness of the potion. Not surprisingly, it did work. No longer that pain and sadness chewed on her when she thought about Inuyasha's betrayal.  
  
What came over her today when Kouga kissed her hands she did not know. She felt attracted to Kouga. [Well, it is normal since I can't feel love for Inuyasha anymore.] True enough, she often forgets about Inuyasha existence but this doesn't mean that she doesn't care for him. Only his place in her heart had dropped from #1 to the same place where Miroku, Sango and Shippo are.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow falls from the sky and dropped beside her. Kagome lets a small gasp escape as the shadow pressed its hand on her mouth to stop her from screaming.  
  
"Keep it down. It's me." Inuyasha released her when she nodded. "It's late, what are you doing out here?" He had actually followed her the minute she left Kaeda's hut. Kagome had been sitting there for a long time, not even noticing the hanyou above her head. [Didn't she know it was dangerous?] He thought with a frown.  
  
"You've scared me." Kagome tries to breath normally. The scare that Inuyasha gave can cure any hiccups. " I can't sleep. You?"  
  
Inuyasha felt a stab of pain. Before his betrayal, Kagome went to him every time when she couldn't sleep at night. It is another prove that Kagome had changed. With this new 'Kagome', he did not know how much more he could take. He was at the edge of breaking.  
  
"I saw you walking out here and I was worried about you." That was the truth. Inuyasha then hugged her tightly. His heart flutters when she wrapped her arms around his waist. "How could you 'sit' me and let that wimpy wolf touch you?" He muttered into her small shoulder. The stubborn image of Kouga kissing Kagome just wouldn't get off his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha was satisfied about her apology. His mood was lifting rapidly until he pulled away to look at her face to face. "But please don't try to hurt Kouga-kun again." Kagome was smiling. He knew that smile contains friendship and nothing else. The same goes for her embrace, nothing more then comforting a friend. He grew angry. That wasn't the expression he wanted. He doesn't want to be ONLY her friend.  
  
Kagome loosen her arms and moved away from Inuyasha. Keeping that 'friendly' smile on her face. "Don't do that again, Inuyasha. What'll happen if Kikyo sees us like this? She won't be happy." She said softly.  
  
That brought another unwanted memory back. Kagome still remembers her shock and hurt feelings when she saw Kikyo and him kissing. Although she could not feel it anymore, she knows that not even a dead-miko like Kikyo deserves to feel what she had felt that day.  
  
"What's happening? You're so different." He asked in a tired voice. Kagome blinked a few times. She never expected that Inuyasha would be the first to suspect something different about her.  
  
"What? I'm not any different? I'm Kagome. Remember? KA-GO-ME?" She wasn't planning on hiding the truth from him but it'll be too confusing to explain to him anyway.  
  
"Yes, you are Kagome. But you've been acting strangely. Stop playing with me and tell me what happen to you!!" Inuyasha swears he was going crazy soon.  
  
Kagome gave in. She did not feel love for him. She pitied him. "After I left you that day," There was no need of explaining what day. They both knew which day was it. "I've helped this old lady, Zeon. She gave me a potion and tells me my problems will be solved if I drink it."  
  
"And what was that potion for?" Inuyasha wasn't feeling thrilled to know her answer.  
  
"It took away my love for you." Kagome replied in a calm tone, like they were chatting about the weather.  
  
The dog demon felt his head suddenly cleared, but the depressing and hurtful feelings stayed. [That why I felt Kagome was missing something. She was lack of...her love for me.]  
  
All her earlier action had been explained. Why she did not get mad at him when he said he does not love her, why she did not mind him staying outside in the cold, why she did not call his name or see if his was okay after the battle, why she did not get angry when Kouga touched her. They were all her precious symbols of love for him. He never noticed any single one of it before she changed. Now it was all gone.  
  
"Since I've held no more love for you, I don't love you anymore." She said it as easy as breathing. He received it as heavy as the blow of his Tetsusaiga. [She...doesn't love me?] That did it. It pushed him off the edge.  
  
Kagome stood up and prepared to leave. She brushed the back of her pajamas and turned to say goodnight to the dog demon. It surprised her that he had already stood up and trapped her between the huge tree trunk and himself.  
  
"You have to get those feelings back." There was urgency and desperation inside his shaking voice.  
  
"Why?" A simple question that both of them wanted to know badly.  
  
"I don't know why! You just have to!" Inuyasha yelled as tears glide down his cheeks. [Why? Why is it so important that she must love me???] "I don't wanna face this kind of you anymore!" He sounded like a stubborn child but he doesn't care.  
  
Kagome hugged him. But he knew better, her hug was like a friend comforting a sad person. There was no love in it. "I can't. Don't worry, Inuyasha, You'll get use to this new 'me' soon."  
  
And then, he kissed her. There was saltiness in their kiss. Cause by Inuyasha's flowing tears. Kagome was shocked but soon regain control. She did not push him away, but she did not return his kisses either.  
  
He kissed her furiously, pressing his lips hard against hers, wanting her to respond. Inuyasha forced his tongue into her mouth, trying to arouse her excitement. He did not know what was he doing, what was he hoping for. After all his efforts, she never shows him any reaction. He felt like kissing a dress up doll, not Kagome.  
  
"Damn it!!!" He slammed his fist at the tree behind Kagome. Missing her face only by inches. "Why can't you react to me???" More tears fell. Inuyasha had never felt so desperate before. Not even facing Naraku could be compared to this situation. Kagome was the only person that can make him feel so vulnerable.  
  
"Please...come back to me. I love you." This time, the words came out right from his heart. There weren't any hesitations he had like the first time he confessed. He was surprised at how easily he could tell her those simple three words.  
  
It surprised him more when Kagome snuggled up with him. She placed her arms around his trembling body and buried her head on his chest. Just when he thought the nightmare was finally over, she murmured.  
  
"It's too late, I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
AN(Again): Will Inuyasha and Kagome ever have a happy ending (in this fic anyway)? Or will Kagome torture the already-miserable-hanyou? The answer will come out on the 27th of October 2002! Please, please, pwetti, pwetti pleazze leave me a review!!  
  
Carrot fangirl: Thanks again for telling me the title doesn't flow! I appreciate that.  
  
yui-girl: I know! I'll hate it if it ends with IY/Kikyo being a pair! But this is suppose to be a sad fic... Oh well, I could change my mind about the 'sad' part. Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Jules: Kikyo's fan? Where? Where!? (Looks left and right in search of almost extinct populations, and suddenly gets hit by a tomato) Owie... Aha, arigatou for saying my fic is sad! (It's meant to be sad)  
  
Aki: Do you like to see Inuyasha get torture? (Stares with big innocent eyes) 3Q(Thank u) for telling me it's good. Cause I was afraid it wasn't.  
  
SangoShadowphoenix: Hey there! I think you're the only one who noticed my 'straightforward words'. Kukuku, that was because the more simple the words are, the lesser mistake. (Actually I was running low on vocablulary -_-;;) 3Q!  
  
Yamashita: Well yeah, everything Kikyo said was true (I do hope it doesn't happen in the manga/anime). I've tortured Inuyasha in this chapter, so what do you think? Is it still call an angst fic? Because I think the story is getting further from the title. Arigatou! ^_^ (I've written a nice fluffy fic, Kagome's boyfriend and I'd be really happy if you could read it!) 


	3. Miroku's pain on his head

Disclaimer: (I suspect everyone skips this) I'm gonna say this once and only ONCE!!!  
  
I OWN INUYASHA... Hang on, that doesn't seem right... Oh yeah, I forgot to plus a 'do  
  
not'.  
  
^_~ well you get the idea. (I luv cut & paste)  
  
AN: Hey I got a stupid idea! No wait...it's too stupid and ridiculous for you to know. Oh well, so much for a stupid idea. Now on to the story! ^_~  
  
  
  
"NO!!! You're just saying that because you think I've betrayal you. I- I'm sorry Kagome..." Apologizing was never an option to Inuyasha. But he was willing to say it a million times if she'd just forgive him. "Don't say that to me, don't ever tell me that you don't love me."  
  
Kagome shook her head. Why can't he understand? He had his chance but it was over now. She pushed his chest away. Inuyasha staggered backwards with a hurt expression. "We're only friends. I'd like to keep it that way. Don't you think it's better?"  
  
[No.] Inuyasha kept his mouth shut.  
  
After a long silence, Kagome finally talk. "Since we've already made that clear, I better go." As she turned to leave, Inuyasha looked away from her. He preferred not to watch Kagome walk away. He'd experience that enough already.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha wasn't the type that gives up easily. He was going to get her love back. Whether she likes it or not...  
  
Plan #1: Jealousy is a good weapon  
  
A certain raven-haired girl was walking through the dark woods. Her dull blue eyes were darting here and there, as if a monster hid in every dark corner. The girl heard a rustling sound. She halted and listened, her bow and arrow readied. Then it came.  
  
The girl was not fast enough. The youkai raised its claw and...grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She gasped and stepped back. The hanyou had startled her.  
  
"I need you." Inuyasha pulled her hand and led the way. Kikyo wondered why was he acting so strangely.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha found a clearing and he pushed Kikyo down. Seeing that she was in the right position, he eased himself on top of her, crushing her soiled-and-dirt body with his. Kikyo's heartbeat increased...if she had one.  
  
[She's coming! Any moment now, and...there!!] The sound of footsteps stepping on dry twigs came closer and stopped.  
  
Kagome stiffened. What was it with Inuyasha kissing Kikyo every time she saw them? She did not take her eyes off them. Why would she? Instead, she waited patiently for them to break off.  
  
Inuyasha quickly ended the kiss. [If you call lips barely touching another lips a kiss.] He jerked upright and fought the urge to wipe his lips. He felt dirty for kissing someone else in front of Kagome. But it was in his plan.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this? Didn't you ask me to meet you here?" Kagome had no intention of ruining the pair's own sweet time. But Inuyasha told her earlier that day that he had something important to tell her.  
  
"Feh, I just wanta tell you that Kikyo is so much better than you, wench. So don't you try and break us up!" [If she shows one sign of pain, just a little sadness. Then I still stand a chance of winning her back.]  
  
"Ah...so that's the important thing you had to tell me." Kagome blinked as if she finally realized something. "Geez, I know you love her, Inuyasha. Why would I do such a thing?" She smiled as if to assure him that she was telling the truth. "You can put your mind at ease now, I won't bother you guys anymore. Ja." She walked away from him. Again.  
  
[Eh?] Inuyasha picked himself up and prepared to go after her. [Okay, so making her jealous wasn't such a bright idea.] "Inuyasha, what was that about?" He stopped abruptly and snapped back. He had forgotten about the silence miko.  
  
Kikyo sat up slowly and stared at him with her calm face. Everything that had happened since Inuyasha popped out confused her. But she was certain of one thing. That girl, Kagome, she had changed.  
  
Inuyasha lend her a hand to get up. As soon as she stood up, he confessed. "I can't be with you, Kikyo." The words came out from nowhere, hitting the unprepared Kikyo right at her face. She focus her widen eyes at Inuyasha and couldn't find anything to say.  
  
Inuyasha raised his hand and stretched it towards Kikyo's neck. "You won't believe it, neither do I. But I've fell in love with her." [Her.] Kikyo did not need to ask who is this 'her'. She felt a sharp tug and the almost completed Shikon no Tama snapped away from her neck, into Inuyasha's palm.  
  
Kikyo staggered back and collapse on her knees. Her calm expression disappeared, replaced with horror. Her blue eyes opened wide and tiny sweat drops formed on her forehead. Inuyasha didn't help her up this time.  
  
"Guess what?" Inuyasha said with a snort. "She doesn't love me now." Inuyasha looked away to hide his tears from Kikyo, but she saw it glistering in the dark anyway. "You never knew how precious she was until you lose her." He whispered, mainly for himself to hear. He left Kikyo.  
  
[She doesn't love me now. She will, later.] Inuyasha comforted himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Plan #2: A friend in need is a friend indeed  
  
"You what???!!!" A girls voice echo through the woods.  
  
Sango's knuckle turned white as she was gripping her huge boomerang too hard. Her boomerang would have landed on the dog demon's head, killing him in the process if Miroku and Shippo did not stop her.  
  
"Sango! Cool it!" For once, Miroku was too busy to grope Sango...scratch that. He had his arms around her waist and resisting an urge to drool.  
  
"How dare you hurt Kagome-chan??" After calming down a little, she bonked Miroku on the head for his lecherous action and responded to Inuyasha's earlier request. "Iie, I will not help you."  
  
She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, daring him to object. "It's a good thing that she took the potion, you don't deserve her." She closed her eyes and lifted her dainty nose in the air, indicating that she no longer wants to have a further discussion with him.  
  
Miroku and Shippo were quiet, unable to decide which side should they help. Inuyasha had a group meeting with his companions excluding Kagome. She went for a bath at the spring nearby. He figured that if Kikyo wasn't the solution to his problem, maybe one of his friends was.  
  
"O-onegai, Sango." Inuyasha lowered his view. His voice so full of sincerity that it made Sango cracked open one eye. "I was stupid not to notice my feelings for her before." He gritted his teeth and forced the words out. It was hard to admit you're stupid especially if you're a proud inu-hanyou. [The things I do for love.]  
  
"But I've realized my mistake. And I want her back." He was afraid to look up. To see the teasing looks on Miroku and Shippo's face, to see Sango rejecting to take his side.  
  
*SLAP* Miroku closed his eyes and felt nothing. He wasn't the one who had gotten slap. [Just a bad habit of closing my eyes in pain when I hear slapping sounds.]  
  
Inuyasha saw stars. He retrieved himself and touched his redden cheek. [That bitch dares to slap me??] This time, Miroku and Shippo tried their best to stop Inuyasha's claw from slashing Sango. The demon exterminator stood up calmly and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"That was for Kagome-chan, although I don't think it's enough." She picked up Kirara and gave a murderous glare at Miroku, who was trying to feel her butt. "I'm going to join Kagome-chan." She paused. "I'll try my best to help you."  
  
Inuyasha stood frozen in place. Had he heard right? Relieved washed over him as he felt the weight on his shoulder lighten. He was a step closer to getting Kagome back. "Thank you." He could kiss Sango but he guessed that Miroku wouldn't like it.  
  
Sango smiled. "What are friends for?" With that, she went on her mission, thinking up a plan to save her friends relationship on her way.  
  
"Hmm...let me teach you a thing or two about woman, Inuyasha." The dog demon sweat dropped and leaped back from the advancing monk. Miroku said that with a serious face. God knows that he was grinning like a mad priest inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Plan #3: Roses are red, violets are blue, if I give thee, will you love me?  
  
Inuyasha grunted and presents the small bouquet of red roses to Kagome while blushing madly. It was hard to find roses in this time around the year. He had gone through a lot of trouble to get it. Sango had suggested him to give her flowers. The demon exterminator said that most women love flower. When Inuyasha asked why, she shrugged and said, 'women are hard to understand'.  
  
Kagome had a knot between her eyebrows but Inuyasha did not notice it since he was staring at the ground. "Erm...Are those for me, Inuyasha?"  
  
The embarrassed dog demon nodded and thrust the flowers into her hands. He leaped away before she could ask him why.  
  
(A few moments later)  
  
[Damn it! Why didn't I say anything??] Obviously, he was too embarrassed. Giving flower to the one he loves had been his first time. [Now she'll think I'm a nutcase. I have to find her and tell her the reason of giving those flowers...wait a second, what's that on the ground?]  
  
The hanyou stopped his break-neck speed running and walked closer to a huge tree. He can't describe his heartbreak when he saw the bunch of roses lying scattered on the ground. Inuyasha went on his knees and slowly picked the roses up one by one. Tears glided down his cheek and watered the ground.  
  
His flowers can be fixed, but what about his heart?  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome scrubbed her hands furiously at the stream. Her hands were pink and covered with visible red dot. "Why am I allergic to red roses?" She moaned. She was not allergic to all roses. Only red coloured ones.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Plan #4: Pestering makes perfect  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to try it!" Shippo tugged at his baggy pants. "My papa does it all the time when he made mama angry."  
  
"He's right. You have to take the chances." Miroku joined in. "We're all trying our best to help you."  
  
"I think Shippo's idea is a bit too much. But it won't hurt to try." Sango had been trying to talk about Inuyasha with Kagome a few times, but Kagome had the ability to change the topic before she can go deeper into this issue.  
  
"Feh. I'm never going to do that." Inuyasha muttered stubbornly. He hadn't got over the fact that she had thrown his flowers away.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Kagome stepped in. Everyone panicked.  
  
"Ano...Kagome-chan, I need to...err...visit a nearby village to erm...exterminate the youkais there!" Sango lifted her boomerang and got onto Kirara.  
  
Seeing Sango had made her exit, Miroku rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at the suspicious Kagome. "Ah-hah...if you don't mind Kagome- sama, I have to protect Sango." He took his staff and sprinted off following Sango's direction.  
  
Shippo had disappeared too. Kagome looked around and saw the little kitsune tip-toeing away. "Shippo-chan?" He jumped and faced Kagome with a little sweat drop on his forehead.  
  
"I'm going to visit my friends nearby!" He skipped away, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. He looked at her and she looked back.  
  
"Why did they have to leave in such a hurry?" Kagome squatted by her backpack and pulled out a packet of chips. She then proceeds to tear the aluminum bag open and sat beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you for the flowers, Inuyasha." She said quietly and offered her chips. Inuyasha had a sad look and shook his head. [What? He never rejects junk food! Is he upset about something?]  
  
[How could she act so sweet after doing something so evil?] It disgusted him, but he still loves her.  
  
"But you know Inuyasha, don't give me red roses next time." Kagome stuffed a chip into her mouth.  
  
[Feh, why don't you say 'don't give me any flowers, Inuyasha. If it's from you, I don't want any. Ouch, that hurts.]  
  
"Cause I'm allergic to them." She continues as she swallows the salty chip. "Ne Inuyasha, are you sure you don't want any? It's really goo..." Kagome stopped in mid sentence as she tried to muffle her laughter.  
  
Inuyasha was looking at her with his mouth gaped open like a goldfish. Did she say something shocking? "It's a terrible allergy. I get red spots if I even touch them." She snickers and shoved in a pinch of chips into Inuyasha's mouth. Some of the crisps failed to land into his mouth and landed on the ground.  
  
The dog demon suddenly snapped back into reality and closed his mouth...with Kagome's finger still inside. It was a good thing that he did not bit her fingers with his sharp fangs. [His lips...they're so soft and warm...]  
  
She blushed in embarrassment and pulled her fingers out. "Eeewwwuuu..." At first it was a bit unhygienic to her, but then she laughed as if it was just a joke. Inuyasha studied her fingers that were in his mouth a while ago.  
  
Kagome reached inside the packet and another pinch of chip came out. She shoved into her own mouth, licking the bits of crisp stuck onto her fingers. His throat went dry. And he knows it's not because of the salty chips.  
  
Next thing he knew, he had satisfied his thirst by licking up the crisp on the corner of Kagome's mouth. Kagome was too surprised to move and so he sneaks a few kisses for himself.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She snapped out of her trance and turned her head away. Inuyasha missed his fourth kiss by landing on her cheek. "I told you not to..."  
  
"I love you." For a while there, Kagome was trapped inside his golden eyes. She blushed and found herself in his tight embrace.  
  
"Let go..."She struggled violently to get free. [Why is my heart beating so fast?]  
  
Inuyasha ignored her weak struggle and tightens his bear hug. "Don't wanna. I REALLY love you." He whines like a kid. He could hear her heartbeat increasing, or is it his? Did the little brat's suggestion worked?  
  
"Could you just let go, please?" Kagome sighed and gave up struggling. She lay still on his chest and prayed that he couldn't hear her heartbeat.  
  
"But I really, REALLY love you!" He repeated. [Feh, who knows? This is working like a charm!] Inuyasha snuggled at her hair and sniffed her sweet smell. "I love you, Kagome."  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, I think your plan works pretty well." Sango peered through their hid out, behind a bush. Shippo grinned. He was peeping at the tangled pair in between Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Of course! Papa calls it 'The Pester'. When mama gets angry or she didn't want to talk to papa, he always repeats those icky three words to mama until she forgives him." Shippo felt very proud. Inuyasha and Kagome were like his papa and mama now.  
  
"Well if it works then...Sango, I love you." Miroku said aloud. Of course Sango heard him. The demon exterminator blushed like a beetroot.  
  
"Oi, it would be nicer if you don't say that and caress my tail you corrupted monk." Shippo sweat dropped and inched away from the dangerous monk.  
  
Miroku stares at his 'magical' hand. "Oh...so it's your tail! I was wondering when did Sango had a nice, fluffy tail."  
  
"HENTAI!!!" *SLAP*  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and tried her best to resist his every touch. She seemed to melt inside his tight embrace and her thoughts were in a blur. Her dark blue eyes snapped open. She realized why she couldn't pull away from him. [I'm falling for him again.]  
  
Kagome shoved him back with all her will. "Osuwari." Her heart did not winced at the sight of Inuyasha being smacked onto the ground. So the potion was still effective, right? She got up and ran away as fast as her legs could take her.  
  
Sango saw Kagome running away. "I'm going after her." She announced to Shippo and her half-unconscious pervert monk. She emerged from the bushes with Kirara at her heels. Miroku and Shippo were left to deal with the love-failure Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat by the lake, burying her head on bended knees. [Why does he say he loves me? I thought we made it clear that nothing's ever gonna happen between us. I don't love him. I don't love him. I...]  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Came a girl's voice. Kagome doesn't need to lift her head to guess who was it. She did not budge. Sango walked closer to her friend and sat down beside her. They stayed like that for a while. Sango waited patiently. She knew Kagome would talk to her. Don't ask why, it's a girl thing.  
  
"Sango-chan..." Kagome sounded miserable. "Why can't he leave me alone?"  
  
"I thought you'd already know that, Kagome-chan." Sango plucked at a small grass and played it with Kirara. "That hanyou loves you." At first, Sango thought that the sweet and caring Kagome was never meant for the ruthless and stubborn Inuyasha. She changed her mind after seeing Inuyasha trying his best to win Kagome's heart back. Both deserved each other's love.  
  
"No he doesn't. He loves Kikyo." A few nights ago, she saw them kissing again. How could Sango tell her that he loves her still? "Besides, even if he does loves me, I don't love him." Kagome sighed. Now she'll have to explain the potion to Sango too.  
  
"You love him. The potion you drank made you gave away that huge piece of love." Kagome kept her head buried on her knees. Sango felt Kagome's slight tense muscle. "Inuyasha told us all about it." And she relaxed a little.  
  
"I feel miserable and so uncompleted." Kagome murmured again. She didn't mind them knowing. It wasn't a secret and they were her friends. "He said I've changed."  
  
"You've really changed. There were so many emotions in you before you took the potion. What was the main reason all those emotion appeared? It's your love for Inuyasha. You were angry for his rudeness, worried for his safety, lonely because he's not there, relieved when he had survived, sad of his betrayal. The list goes on non-stop. That's where you get all your emotions from." Sango petted Kagome's trembling body. [What the heck did I just said? Well, at least it's working.]  
  
"You love Inuyasha with a huge part of your soul. After you gave away that love, it made you feel uncompleted, because half of your soul had gone with it. Sure not all of the emotions are enjoyable but in my opinion Kagome-chan, a painful love is better than none at all." Kagome finally lifted her head.  
  
Sango smiled and gently wipe away her friend's teardrops. "Give that love one more try so you won't regret it."  
  
"B-but Sango-chan...what if he tears my heart again? I-I'm scared. I don't wanna suffer again." Kagome replayed what Sango had told her just now. [What am I going to do?]  
  
"Then I'll lend you my shoulder to cry on." A simple answer, yet it was the most comforting one. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan. I'll always stand by you." [After that, I'll just kill him.]  
  
"Sango-chan..." Kagome sniffed in a few gulps of fresh air before hugging Sango and crying freely. She knew that she wasn't alone this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Plan #5 Do it the Miroku way  
  
"Oi Miroku, I don't think this'll work." Inuyasha whispered into his ear. The three guys/kid stood still as they watched the two women walking closer.  
  
"Trust me, Inuyasha. Didn't Shippo's plan worked?" Miroku pushed the dog demon towards the blushing Kagome. "I've taught you everything you need to know. Now go break a leg!" He ushered an encouragement.  
  
"H-hey...Kagome." Inuyasha stammered nervously. They stood in silence, focusing on the smaller details around them. The yellow butterfly that fluttered by, the red ants crawling around Shippo's feet, the lecherous hand aiming at Sango's butt.  
  
"Eeekkkk!!" *BONK* Sango dropped her boomerang on Miroku's head. They had seen that coming. They were looking everywhere, except each other. Inuyasha shot a glance on Miroku's now spiraling eyes. (@_@)  
  
[It's now or never...] Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome's hand.  
  
"Kagome, will you bear my child?"  
  
"..." Sango sweat drops. Kagome was totally unaware of Miroku's famous pick-up line. Or should we say she was hearing her heart thumping too loudly for her to hear Inuyasha's question?  
  
*Caress* *Caress* [Eh? This feels very familiar...] Kagome looked at Sango. Miroku was beside her. Nope he wasn't the one who is caressing her butt. Then...who?  
  
She turned her view back to the blushing hanyou. -_-;; *Twitch* *Twitch* "HENTAI!!!!" *SMACK* Inuyasha blinked twice. Kagome hides behind Sango and yelled. "OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!!!!!!"  
  
(Ouch) Inuyasha moaned with his whole body stuck to the ground. Kagome stormed away. [I'm going home, I NEVER want to see that stupid dog demon's face again! NEVER!!"] Sango gave Inuyasha a you-ARE-stupid look and followed Kagome.  
  
"I told you to break a leg, not to break your back bone." Miroku 'tsk- tsk'.  
  
"Idiot monk."  
  
"But it felt good, eh?"  
  
"Feh!" [It did.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Plan #6 *Ahem* Husband and wife ritual  
  
"HUH?? What kind of STUPID plan is that, Miroku??" As guessed, Inuyasha lay on his stomach inside Kaeda's hut. His poor back was screaming for help.  
  
"It's not stupid once you've done 'it' you know." There was a Chinese saying, 'A roasted duck can't fly'. In other words, you can't undo what has been done. "I'll provide the sake so she could get drunk."  
  
"Are you out of your mind?!!" If it weren't for his aching back, Inuyasha would like to slice the pervert monk's head open to see if his brain was still functioning. "I can never 'mate' with her when her mind is not clear!"  
  
"But you know she won't mate with you when she don't love you." Miroku argued.  
  
"That's the whole point, idiot! And do you have to rub it in??" He had enough of hearing the word 'don't love you'.  
  
[Look at the bright side, she doesn't 'hate' you. No wait...that was before you caress her butt. Damn.]  
  
"It's not as hard as it seems. Just mate with her and let her have your child. This way, she'll never leave you." Miroku don't see any problem with that. If he were to do 'it' with Sango, he'll be eager to do so.  
  
[Have my child? Never leave me? Hmm, I like the sound of that...Hold it! I must be out of my mind to agree with that pervert! Kagome's first time is MINE of course (So is her second, third, fourth...and so on). But I want her to feel love for me when we're doing 'it'. Not all drunk and unconscious.]  
  
"Iie. I don't wanna go on with that ridiculous plan." He flattens his dog-ears and wondered where did Kagome go. Sango was with her so he decides that she was in good hands.  
  
"Alright. I respect your decision." Miroku smirked. "If you're too scared to do it then I guess it's okay."  
  
"NANI???????" Inuyasha forgot about his backache and sat up. He regretted that. After howling at the pain, he panted and continued. "Me, the greatest inu-hanyou scared?"  
  
  
  
AN: Reviews are very much welcomed. _ Please leave me a review!! Pwetti, pwetti pweasee!!! I want to know how's the story going on in your head.  
  
The next chapter will be up by 30th of October 2002. (It will NOT contain the answer to Inuyasha doing 'it' or not. Cause it's gonna be a short one ^_^)  
  
Arigatou to those nice people who reviewed me little fic!  
  
Deni/Paru-chan: Hmmm, Kouga and Kagome pairing? I never thought about that...because I love Kouga-kun sooo much!! He belongs to me!! But I'll think about it. (Gets deadly glares from Inuyasha+Kagome fans) Eh- heh ^_^;;..*smiles nervously*  
  
Loneliestnumber: I love your serious review! And I have no idea about the ending. Don't worry, I'll get to it...somehow. 3Q (Thank u) !  
  
yui-girl: Wow! Thanx for reviewing again! Kagome is a strong girl, we all want to see her happy, ne? Hope you've enjoyed this weird chapter! I hope it doesn't sucks so much.  
  
sierra_falls: It's about time Inuyasha realized the importance of Kagome just BEING there. But I can't bear to torture Inuyasha anymore in this chapter. I hope you don't mind the sudden change of angst to humor. If you do, then let me know. I'll try to break their weak relationship again. (I'm serious!!)  
  
Yamashita: You really, really love to see Inuyasha get torture, don't you? ^ ^;; (Don't we all?) I'm not sure about bringing them together again... Cause this IS supposed to be a sad fic! Now it is angst and humor. Darn it! 3Q anyway! I really love your review!  
  
Hawaii-Gurl: I'm glad you like me little fic!! Although I try to avoid reading sess/kag fics (No offence there!!), I guess everyone has their own likings, eh? But maybe I'll make it end as Sesshoumaru with Kagome...(Dodge some hand grenades from other reviewers) ^_^;; Or maybe not...  
  
Saturn Angels: I think you're very erm...amusing? Your review is very cute! 3Q for reviewing!! See it's not that bad waiting for 2 days, right? I hope you like this chapter!  
  
BJ: Hey you think the same way as me!! Care to suggest how to continue? I'm having a major writer's block!!  
  
Blue: Oh wow...another person who loves to see Inuyasha gets torture. Beware of Inuyasha haunting you in your dreams ! Inuyasha: (In a ghostly voice) What did I ever do to youuuuu... Scary... anyway, thanx for reviewing!  
  
Makura Kirei: Did I disappoint you? Cause the fic has a little humor in it now. Thanks for saying it's good! I appreciate it!  
  
DemonBlade: Thanks for your review! And are you sure this is good? (Reads whole fic again) ^_^;; I'm not good at writing. But I really, really LOVE Inuyasha. (Using 'The Pester' on you)  
  
Chibi_dragongirl: I can't believe that my fic made you cry!!! I mean I feel so...successful!! I finally wrote something interesting!! Erm, I can't promise the ending parings. But I must ask you to read 'Kagome's Boyfriend" another fic I wrote, if you want to see Inuyasha/Kagome parings!! Love your long review!! (Interesting to read)  
  
Trillian: Ladies and gents, we have another I-love-Inuyasha-getting- tortured. (Just kidding!!) I'm so honored that you think it's good. (Really!!) What do you think about this chapter? I know it's not that heart wrenching anymore. Because I can't bear to hurt them anymore!! *Cries* WWWAAA!! I hope it's still okay in your opinion!  
  
Lynne_Katrea: Yeah! Another person who thinks like me! Kagome really deserves a break from crying whenever she has to let go of Inuyasha. And Inuyasha just has to learn Kagome is precious to him! 3Q for reviewing!!  
  
Phlie: Glad you don't mind of the fic getting further from the title. I never imagine it to be so out of hand. I really wanted to have a try of angst! But I failed miserably!! Torturing the pair is almost like torturing myself!! Thanks a lot for reviewing!!  
  
Aki: It's sad? Thank you so much for telling me that!! But I guess this chapter isn't sad already ne? Just a few smirk here and there. _ To tell you the truth, I have no idea what am I writing!! AHHHHH!! (Screams in agony)  
  
Inuyasha_luver: Kagome, it that you? (Note the nickname) ^_^;; Ano, 2 days don't seem that long, does it? Cause you'll have to wait REALLY long for chapter 5. I need ideas from anyone who has one!! 3Q!!  
  
Slice: Did you tell your mum that Sesshoumaru was actually a guy?? WAAA!! Sess-chan doesn't looks like a woman! (Actually yes, he does) What could I say? I hate Kikyo and Inuyasha pairings too, but his is an angst fic!!! Please don't slice your computer into half with that weird plastic sword. (I have one too, I'm a sicko) I have no money to pay for you!! Anywayzz, love your review! How about telling your mum Sess-chan is a :::Shudders::: gay?  
  
sereace: Ah...I'm having a lot of evil reviewers here! ^_^ We'll just let Inuyasha suffer more in the next chapter, okay?  
  
DarK_VisioN: Don't you have any sympathy for our favourite dog demon? (Duh, who could sympathize him after what he has done?) Thanx for reviewing!!  
  
Yuri: I love that type of Kagome too!! I mean I've been reading too many fic of how Kagome always cries and her heart broken when Inuyasha chooses Kikyo. I'm felt like trying something new. In the manga/anime, Kagome is always a strong girl. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, 3Q!!! 


	4. Their pain

AA (Author's apologies): First of all I would like to apologize for my misbehavior. (See review section) I didn't mean to make all the characters OOC. (You know, that IY 'takes' Kagome thing) It was suppose to be a surprise for you guys that in the end IY (of course) could not do that to her. I can assure you that because it's already written before (sorry) I asked for reviews in chapter 3. I'm really sorry if I made some of you get the wrong idea. And I hope you won't stay mad at me forever. I would like to thank Trillian, Msyticnight and Saturn Angels for giving me back my confidence. I feel so ashamed of thinking about giving it up so easily after I read their reviews/e- mail. I believe I'm a complete klutz, but I hope you are still willing to read my fic. I'm sorry, everyone.  
  
  
  
The blasting music hurts her sensitive ears. It was dark with coloured lights swaying crazily here and there. Kagome frowned and shut her eyes, the lights were making her dizzy and she does not like this place. It was noisy and the dance floor was crowded with sweating bodies and kissing couples. They all looked like sardines trapped inside a can to her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna dance, Kagome-chan?" A girl wearing black tube top and mini skirt asked her. She was glaring at her boyfriend because the boy was practically drooling at the sight of Kagome. "It's your birthday and you don't look like your having a good time."  
  
"I'm okay. Just a little dizzy." [A little dizzy and bored out of my mind.] Kagome smiled and nodded towards Hojo who was sitting next to her. "Go on and have fun. Don't worry, Hojo-kun can accompany me."  
  
The girl grinned mischievously, obviously misunderstanding Kagome. "Hai, hai. I won't disturb you and Hojo-kun then." She pulled her still-drooling partner and didn't forget to give Kagome a wink before she melted into the crowded sardines.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes sarcastically. It was a good thing that no one could see her doing that under the flashing lights. She asked herself for the millionth time why the heck was she here. It was her birthday for god's sake. Instead of spending it with her family, she had decided to celebrate it with her friends who agreed to go clubbing.  
  
Big mistake. [I wonder how long can I stay here without going insane?] All her friends were enjoying themselves dancing in the midst of people and she was left alone. At least the loyal Hojo stayed with her. Even though she didn't like the quiet atmosphere between the two of them. It was hard to talk with booming music all around you.  
  
[Okay, that's it. I'm leaving.] She took her handbag, stood up and walked towards the exit. Fresh, cold air hit her as soon as she stepped out into the dark night. She stopped a moment to enjoy the better things in life.  
  
"Kagome!" She turned to the person who called her. It was Hojo. "Are you leaving?" He had his jacket on and looked like he was about to go home himself. She did not talk but merely nodded.  
  
"Great! I'll walk you home. It's dangerous for a girl to walk alone at night." Hojo took off his jacket and helped Kagome to put it on. Kagome blinked a few times and smile. She never knew Hojo could be so sweet sometimes. As they walked side by side, Hojo suddenly held her hand.  
  
Kagome was startled, but she did not pull away. His hand felt cold, probably because he wasn't wearing his jacket. She felt very guilty about it. [The least I can do is share my warmth with him.] She allowed him to warm up his hand with hers. Hojo ginned madly when she did not reject his hand. How he wished this moment could last forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What am I doing here?!?!" He asked himself aloud. Inuyasha sat on the floor of the brightly decorated living room. The clothes that Mrs. Higurashi gave him itched like hell! He wore a dark green sweater and a pair of black jeans. That's right. The hanyou was now in Kagome's time. He replayed the scene of the reason he was here tonight.  
  
Flashback  
  
(Inuyasha's time)  
  
"WHAT???" Inuyasha yelled. Sango sat in front of him with an annoyed expression on her face. It was a good thing Miroku was not there. She felt like using a punching bag.  
  
"Do you have to yell? You heard me, Inuyasha. Kagome-chan said she had forgotten about a 'date' with her friends and she has to go back to her time." Sango had followed Kagome to the well when she suddenly gasped and told Sango about her 'date'. "Oh yeah, she asked me to pass you a message too."  
  
"What message?" He asked eagerly. [And who is she dating? Feh doesn't matter, I'll be there to see who dares to date my Kagome!]  
  
"She said 'Don't you dare follow me'. Go figure, genius." Inuyasha sweat dropped. Kagome was still angry about the earlier incident. "I suggest you stay here in your current situation, Inu..." Sango was talking to the wall. Inuyasha had run out into the dark night. She clenched her fist and tried to calm down. [Why can't he wait for me to finish first?]  
  
*Caress* *Caress* Sango's vein popped. It was Miroku. He had just come back. "Houshi-sama, I'm so glad you're here. I need you SO much." Miroku's smile widens.  
  
"Ah Sango-chan, it would be my pleasure to accompany you." Miroku watches as Sango picked up her boomerang. "Ano...why are you holding that? I thought you were glad to see me..."  
  
His voice was drowned in the *BONK* *CLASH* *SMACK* sound. Sango was showing Miroku how glad she was to see her walking-punching-bag.  
  
~*~  
  
(Kagome's time)  
  
"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Mrs. Higurashi had a worried look on her face. A close relative had fallen sick and the Higurashi family had to go visit him. Excluding Kagome that is. Today was her birthday and they were supposed to give her a surprise family-party when she comes home. The living room was decorates lively and all the presents were already stacked up on the table.  
  
"We could leave a note and go. Kagome is old enough to take care of herself." Grandpa suggested. "Besides, Souta went to get the door, maybe she's back." Someone had pressed the doorbell earlier on. Souta, being a good kid went to open the door.  
  
"I hope so. If that's her, she could come with us. If it's not, then we'll have to leave her a note as you said. But she won't like to spend her birthday alone and we'll be gone until tomorrow morning." Mrs. Higurashi could imagine the disappointed girl standing in the beautifully decorated but empty living room.  
  
"Grandpa! Mama! Look who's here!!" The young boy shouted excitedly as he pulls the half-embarrassed hanyou into the living room.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi saw the answer to her problems. "Ah! You're Kagome's friend!" She never could remember his name. "It's a good thing you have erm...changed. You've came exactly the right time in the right type of body..."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
So that is how he landed here! He reminded himself the millionth time. [Kagome's birthday?] If he had known it was a special day, he would have gotten her something. But it was too late now.  
  
'It's too late, I'm sorry.' Kagome had told him that some nights ago. He wished to erase that bad memory, but the more he tries, the more it came back to haunt him. He shook his head, determine to get rid of it. [Speaking of late, where is that woman?]  
  
He got tired of sitting on the floor like an idiot and decided to go outside and wait instead. Compared to the warm heat the house provided, it would be freezing cold outside. But he doesn't mind. He was dying to see her anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks for walking with me, Hojo-kun." Kagome stood with the boy face to face at the top of the stone staircase. Hojo blushed as he sees Kagome smiling gently. He swallowed his saliva.  
  
"K-Kagome?" The girl tilted her head slightly in reply. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Kagome blinked a few times. She had never been kissed by anyone else, save Inuyasha. Even after she had drank the potion. [So this would be my first kiss without Inuyasha's love?] Sango's words were locked up somewhere in her mind after a certain pervert hanyou groped her.  
  
She bit her lower lip and wondered what other people's kisses taste like. It was a curious attitude she had. Inuyasha, himself had kissed two women. Kikyo and herself. So why can't she?  
  
Hojo almost leaped up in joy when Kagome lifted her head and closed her blue eyes. It was a wish come true! He held her slender shoulders and slowly lowered his head. And since the beating of his racing heart was all he could hear, he could not hear the low and menacing growl behind...  
  
Hojo felt someone tapping his left shoulder. As polite as he was, he could not forgive the person who had interrupted his once in a lifetime dream. He looked up just in time to see a fist making contact with his face. He uttered a painful moan as he landed on the ground. Kagome snapped open her eyes as strong hand held her waist.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She looked up at the blacked haired and violet eyes boy. [He's human tonight??] It was a VERY good thing too. Or else poor Hojo- kun might end up in a coffin. Inuyasha glared angrily at Kagome. Is this what she had install for him after his 2 hours wait in the cold wind?  
  
Inuyasha's accusing and hurt glare brought guilt to Kagome. [Why am I feeling guilty? He is wrong in the first place!!] She suddenly remembered about Hojo and wriggled out of Inuyasha's tight grasped. He was heartbroken when Kagome rushed to the other human boy's side.  
  
"Hojo-kun!! Hojo-kun, are you alright??" She helped him to sit straight and examine his bruised face. To her relive, it wasn't that bad. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Kagome felt tears burning and she hugged Hojo. Burying her head on his shoulder and trying to stop the tears. [It was all so wonderful until Inuyasha came out from nowhere.]  
  
"Kagome, I'm okay." Hojo saw a pair of gleaming violet eyes glaring deadly at him. With a little...sadness mixed within. "I think I can walk home." Not wanting to know if this was Kagome's jealous boyfriend, he stood up unsteadily and slowly walked away. His questions will have to wait another day.  
  
After he was out of sight, Kagome turned back to the serious faced human.  
  
*SLAP* Before she knew it, she had printed a red handprint on Inuyasha's cheek. The dog demon had his eyes wide open in shock. She slapped him, all because of one lousy human.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice can be compared with an iceberg. He stared back at her with cold stoned eyes. When he did not answer her, she spoke again. "Go back Inuyasha. I don't want you here." She stormed pass him and walked towards her house, she never wants to see him again for as long as she lives...  
  
  
  
"BUT THAT BASTARD WAS TOUCHING YOU!" Very suddenly, Inuyasha yelled. And it echoed through the dark night. Kagome stopped at her track and whirled back. He had his back facing her.  
  
"What do you care if he touched or kissed me?" Kagome's every word stabbed him. She knew that she was hurting him, but she wasn't in the mood to be merciful now. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She screamed back. Letting off all the stress and depression that her birthday was ruined.  
  
"Feh, why do I care?" He grunted and repeated her question. "I love you and I don't want anyone to touch you. Because you are mine, you belong to me. Because it hurts when you say it's none of my business."  
  
Kagome walked to him and stopped behind his back. "I don't belong to you and stop saying that you love me. You never loved me. Not before, not now, not ever. I-" She paused.  
  
"I hate you." She finally said that word. 'Hate' is a very strong and seldom word she used. She never could have guess that she'll use it on Inuyasha. Her lips tremble as she tries to control her tears.  
  
"You ruined my life, cheated on my love. Took away every trust I've held for you. Please... go away." Her voice was weak and tired.  
  
"I have nothing else to offer you. What more do you want from me?" Kagome hugged herself. It wasn't the cold that was making her trembling so hard. The brim of her eyes was slightly wet. "What more do you want from me, Inuyasha?" It sounded more like sobbing then asking.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to face her. Kagome felt her own tear starting to roll down as she noticed the wet trails his tears were making. A useless question floated into her mind. [Had he been crying all along?]  
  
He was crying. But she was crying too. Do they enjoy hurting each other? Making each other cry?  
  
Inuyasha swiftly flung himself on her and wrapped her with his arms. His voice was hoarse and dry as she heard him whispered in her ear. "I don't want anything from you. Only your love."  
  
He tightens his grip and awaits her reply. Kagome felt his hot tears gliding down on her bare shoulder. There was nothing left in this world for him to live for. Just her. And if she doesn't realize that soon, that'll be the end of him. He can't go on without her.  
  
A cold wet drop of water hit her face. Another. And another. It was raining. Even the skies were crying for them. Asking them to stop torturing each other. But its pleadings were not heard.  
  
They were never meant to be.  
  
Kagome cried harder and forced herself to not hug him back. [It will be over.] Her answer was already prepared. [Say it and it will be all over.] She shut her eyes and heard her own lifeless voice talking.  
  
  
  
"I will never love you."  
  
  
  
AN: It's a bit weird, I've noticed. That's because I did a huge pile of last minute editing! I know this chapter sucks. I think you have enough of the notes from the top so let's just move on to the thank you notes ^_^. Next chapter will be up on the 2nd of November.  
  
Celyia: 3Q(Thank you) for saying it's cute!  
  
Landlady of the Universe: I think the next chapter is something like you hoped for. Thank u!  
  
karu_85: Thanks for reviewing! But...do you mind to tell me what were you trying to say? ^_^;; I'm not good in English so I'm a bit confused now. I think you're saying is that you like to see a sad ending? Correct me if I'm wrong!  
  
DemonBlade: *Sigh in relieve* Thank god you don't mind the OOC in Miroku. (Do you?) If you read the AA on the top of this page, I'm sure you'll be glad to find out Inuyasha is not going to do 'it'. Oh well, so much for a surprise. I'm glad that you have reviewed!! Thank you sooooo much!!  
  
!angel~so`kawaii: Hahaha, that was a cute one! I don't get it at first, but after rereading it a few times it finally hit me!! Darn funny! Love your review! 3Q!!  
  
Cloudie: Of course he's not going to do 'it'! Thanks for that idea of 'he started it, so he has to fix it back himself' I like the way you're thinking! 3Q!  
  
Lonliestnumber: That's a good question. Hmmm...why would anyone listen to Miroku's advice? ^_^'' I have no idea! I just HAD to put it up! (Bet it'll never happen in the manga/anime) Maybe Inuyasha was really desperate...I think~~ Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Sailor Silver Moon: Are you slice? Gomen, I'm a bit confused!! Since it's not a surprise anymore, I can tell you that Inuyasha is not going to do it! So I can't promise you that the next chapter will interesting. But thanks a lot for reviewing! (How about Ranma, does he looks like a girl to your mum? Ack!)  
  
Code name: Anrui Yuy: I'm lovin your review too! 3Q!  
  
Mysticnight: HAI!!! I really, really love your fic!! I can't wait for the next update! (Wait, I should type you a review instead of typing it here...oh well, who cares?) I mean you're such a great author! Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, Inuyasha ain't going to get Kagome drunk! I wouldn't allow that!! (There is another for you below)  
  
Miyami: This is just between you and me. (Keeps her voice low) *Whisper* *Whisper* And that's what will happen if we DID go for it! (Grins like mad) Too bad it won't be published! Thanks for the vote!!  
  
Sierra-Falls: That's a GREAT idea!! I'll try to use some of it in the next few chapter! But it'll be a tight squeeze! I like the part when you said Kagome and Sango can go bash Miroku some more...(sorry Miroku's fans!!) Would you mind providing some more ideas? 3Q very much!!!  
  
Vorsith: I'm afraid that you have misunderstood the fic. Of course Inuyasha won't agree with Miroku. In fact, he didn't! But Miroku being eager to help them had to tease him and hurt his ego by saying his afraid of trying it. And there are people in the olden days of Japan who used that not-very-nice tactic. Miroku was merely suggesting a stupid way for Inuyasha to get Kagome back. However, I didn't say that he had tried this method himself. So I don't think there are any illegitimate kids running around with Air Voids sucking off towns with it as you said. If there are, then why would he go around asking women to bear his child then getting smack on his head for nothing? He is a decent character even if he DID go around groping females. Oh, the pissed off Kikyo would be arriving soon. Mind if I ask if you're a Kikyo+Inuyasha fan? I'm not sure if you're sending me a flame or not. But I'd like to believe you did not. So thanks for that review anyway!  
  
Dark_vision: Ano, I think you may have save this whole fic. (Go look at the review section) Because your review is between Vorsith and LinaNverse. If I get two not-so-nice notes as my latest review I'll cry and vow not to on my computer ever again. Then I saw your review and thought maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought. So a huge thank you to you!!  
  
LinaNverse: Just to tell you I respect your opinion, I did not delete your review. I guess I was a little upset when I typed in a review for you to see. But I don't regret it, you should really consider about other people's feelings when you reviewed. I was very depressed and upset even it was just one person who flamed me. I'll be glad if you decided to do some serious reviews. I don't want to make enemies here. But if you want to flame me some more, then don't. I'm not so desperate for another useless flame anyway.  
  
Msyticnight: Ano, thanks for your encouraging e-mail! It's 30th now. The thank u note for you above was written before I read your e-mail just now! So I just wanna tell you, I really, really LUV your fic! Not because you were nice to me and so on (Which you really are ^-^). But you are a good writer. I agree with you, all the readers are different and I shouldn't be so upset with the flames. It is a new experience to get flames too! I better get used to it!! Thanks a million!  
  
Saturn Angels: Oh my god! I still think you're so cute and interesting. And I mean everyone (If there is more then one person)!!!! I can't tell you how grateful I am for that funny (Is it meant to be funny?) review you gave! Think of it this way. Last night I read the 'flame' and couldn't sleep for the whole night. I was so miserable and stuff. It was so encouraging and a relive to read the two latest reviews I've got this morning. You are certainly a wonderful reviewer/reviewers. Thank you!  
  
Trillian: I save the best for last. Did anyone tell you that you're good in comforting a person full of depression and hatred? I have no idea how to describe my thanks to you, Saturn Angels and Mysticnight. So I'm just going to cut all the blabbering and mushy stuff. Thank you so much and I mean what I say. ^_^ 


	5. Nobody's pain

Disclaimer: (I suspect everyone skips this) I'm gonna say this once and only ONCE!!!  
  
I OWN INUYASHA... Hang on, that doesn't seem right... Oh yeah, I forgot to plus a 'do not'.  
  
^_~ well you get the idea.  
  
AN: Ow...my eyes hurt!! @_@ That tends to happen after 5 times of reading and rereading this chapter! I've tried my best to make this weird one easier to understand, so please say you like it, (Huge puppy dog eyes) *blink* *blink* pweaseeee??? Anyway, hope you enjoy ~  
  
  
  
"I will never love you."  
  
She waited for his harsh reply. But he did not talk. They were drenched from head to toe. Two idiots standing in the rain, crying like they had never cried before. Time seemed to stop in this painful moment for both of them. [Is this really the end for us?]  
  
Kagome knew she had gone too far this time. Her rejection must have disgusted Inuyasha. It was more then a normal person could take. [I won't mind him hating me. If he could just leave me alone.] Even though that was her wish, she felt unseen forces tugging her heart at that thought.  
  
Just as she thought, Inuyasha loosen his arms and moved away from her. Kagome hated the sudden lost of warmth. She kept her eyes close, praying that when she opened her eyes, he will be gone. [Goodbye Inuyasha. Live happily with Kikyo.]  
  
A pair of lips gently pressed against hers. Rough, slender fingers touched her cheeks. Kagome felt her heart beating again. When the kiss had ended, she opened her blue eyes slowly. Inuyasha's black hair matted his forehead and he had a sad smile on his face.  
  
He placed his arms right where they belong, around her tiny waist. He hunched down and kissed her slippery and wet neck, sending shivers up her spine. His lips arrived near her ear and he whispered words that made her cry again.  
  
"You don't have to love me. Because my love for you will be all I need."  
  
Kagome could not believe it. He said he was willing to love her after she had treated him so cruelly. And now, he had magically melted the wall she had put around to protect her fragile heart.  
  
"Baka." She scolded softly. He had devoted every ounce of love in him to her, but she had nothing to give him back in return.  
  
"Hai, I am stupid." Inuyasha had accepted that she was never going to love him again. But that didn't stop him from loving her. No matter how many times she says that to him, he will never change his mind. "Love can make you stupid, ne?"  
  
Kagome gave him a small smile. That was all he need. He would go through hell and come back, face all the heartaches alone, if he could only keep that smile on her face. Inuyasha ginned back. If he can't have her love, at least she will always have his.  
  
"Hai, it always does." Kagome speaks from experience. [I was stupid enough to take that potion, because I was so in love with you.] That was one thing Inuyasha will never know. "Wanna come in?" She offered.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He was afraid that Kagome would get sick by standing in the rain. They walked inside without noticing they were holding each other's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did my family do this?" Kagome smiled warmly at the decorated living room. She saw a piece of paper on the table and picked it up. Her happy face dull down after she read it. [Visit a sick relative? So they aren't here to celebrate with me?]  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha appeared behind her. She quickly masked her disappointment. But it was too late, the dog demon had already sensed her depression.  
  
"Nothing." She suddenly remembered an important question. "Inuyasha, why are you here?"  
  
[Yes, why am I here?] Inuyasha smiled bitterly. He had wanted to see her, wanted to get her love back. It doesn't matter now. There was no use telling her that anyway. "Just so happens that I was craving for ramen." He wasn't. He was craving for Kagome.  
  
"Oh. So you're going back soon?" [No, not him too.] She needed someone with her tonight. After all that heartache and confession, she did not want to spend the night by herself.  
  
[Why? Do you want me to go back now?] Inuyasha almost asked her. It hurts to know that he's not wanted around. "Iie. I promise your family to stay in your house for the night." That was the truth, Mrs. Higurashi had prepared the guest room for him.  
  
Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. She won't be alone tonight. "Come on. I'll get you something to dry up."  
  
They walked upstairs to Kagome's room. Leaving two lonely, wet trails on their way. Kagome took out two towels and handed one of it to Inuyasha. He pointed a finger at her desk. "Why is my picture here?" He was referring to the photograph Kagome had taken while he was sleeping.  
  
'He must have been dreaming about Kikyo.' That single thought had made her took the potion. Kagome slide the photo out of its frame. She handed it to Inuyasha. "It's yours, keep it. I've been wanting to give you this for ages." It was a lie. She had wanted to keep his photo for as long as she lives.  
  
"I'll change back into my haori." He didn't want to bother Kagome to find dry clothes for him. Inuyasha quickly walked out of her room and closes the door behind him. He hurried to the guest room and searched for something hidden beneath his red haori bundle. He finally found it. It was a photo of Kagome smiling. A long time ago, he saw it on her desk. Without further thinking and seeing nobody else in sight, he had snatched it up and placed it inside his haori.  
  
He never knew why he took her photo everywhere he goes. It just felt right, so he just keeps it with him. Now he knows why. It was because he loves her. Inuyasha looked down at his own picture, the one that Kagome gave him. [If only I could go back to that time.] He thought while observing his sleeping and smiling feature in the little photo. [When I could dream about Kagome yet see her in person when I'm awake.]  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha?" She finally broke the silence. They were sitting on the sofa, watching the television for about an hour without talking. Kagome did not know what was on TV since her mind was not on it. The small coffee table in front of them had two cups. One untouched, the other empty. It belonged to Inuyasha and herself.  
  
"Nani Kagome?" Inuyasha was always fascinated about this 'te-li-vi- sen' in her time, but not tonight. He found something more interesting to fascinate about. Kagome was wearing his favourite colour. Red pajamas. A red button-down shirt and a pair of red long pant. She said it was a birthday present from her mother.  
  
"Why did you betray me?" Kagome stared at him with soft and innocent eyes. Inuyasha's heart tightens. He wasn't expecting her to ask him this. As if seeing his tension, she added. "I just wanna know why. If you don't want to tell, it's okay with me."  
  
Kagome returned her view to the TV. [Good going, Kagome. You've made the situation so awkward for the both of us!]  
  
"I didn't." Came his quiet reply. It was her turn to tense up.  
  
"What?" She changed her view back to Inuyasha so fast that she felt dizzy. Or was it because of what he said? [He did not betray me?] "I'd prefer if you tell me the truth."  
  
"I didn't betray you." He had sincerity in his eyes. He was not lying.  
  
"Oh really? Can you explain why you protected me all those times? It was because of the Shikon jewel." She helped him to answer. Kikyo had told her so; she had no reason to doubt her.  
  
"Yes." He answered quietly. Kagome freeze for a while. Although she had known it all along, this was the first time he confirmed the sad truth himself. If she had love for him now, she'd probably cry. "At first it was. Then little by little, protecting you seemed more important."  
  
She rubbed her temple to ease her dizziness. [Why is he making no sense?]  
  
Inuyasha turned away from Kagome, focusing on the black box with colourful images. She means a lot to him, if only she knew how important she was to him. Not because she is the shard detector, it was always an excuse for keeping her near. "What about the first time you told me that you love me?" He heard her soft voice choking out the words.  
  
"The first time I said that, it wasn't a lie." He could hear her heartbeat increasing now. "Because I can never say those words to someone that I don't love." Silence roamed the living room again, save the sounds of the TV.  
  
Inuyasha had a sudden thought, what if he were to die in a battle someday? "Could you promise me something, Kagome?" She did not respond him. "Would you promise not to be sad if I died?" Inuyasha somehow felt ironic. How could he ask her not to be sad when she couldn't be sad? Even so, he waited anticipating for her answer.  
  
"If that'll make you happy, hai." His hope died down. He asked for it anyway. Kagome's breathing, he heard, was uneven and ragged. Then he finally realized something was wrong with her.  
  
"Oi! Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha snapped back to her and was shock to find a red faced Kagome staring back. [Shit! I knew it! We should have gone into the house before that darn rain started!] He shifted closer to her and pressed his forehead against hers to see if she had a fever.  
  
Half of her redness was because Inuyasha face was inches away from her. The other half was not because of any fever. Inuyasha jumped back from her in surprise. He took her empty cup and sniffed it.  
  
"Kagome, you're drunk!" The apple juice she had served contains alcohol in it. Kagome did not notice that. Inuyasha was human, so he did not sense the alcohol too. Only with his face almost touching hers that he knows she was drunk. Luckily, he did not drink any of the juice. Or else there'll be two drunks in this house.  
  
"Huh? I'm not drunk, idiot. How can apple juice make you drunk?" Kagome giggled a bit then hiccupped. Inuyasha suddenly realized another thing. She may not remember anything he said just now! He sighed in defeat. Her weird questions and racing heartbeat must have been because caused by the stupid alcohol.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth gaped open as Kagome tries her best to unbutton her pajamas. "K-Kagome, what are you're doing?" He stammered. Kagome as if noticing there was another person, looked up at him. She smiled innocently.  
  
"Inuyasha, please take off my clothes." He swears he would die from a heart attack. Kagome successfully unbuttoned two out of the four buttons, showing a huge part of her smooth skin. She was too dizzy to carry on. "It's so hot in here."  
  
Inuyasha swallows hard and shifted away. The Kagome now looks very beautiful and inviting. She suddenly crashed into his chest and lifted her head to give him a dreamy smile. He gulped. 'Just mate with her and let her have your child. This way, she'll never leave you.' Miroku's words of wisdom echoed in his mind.  
  
[Don't listen to that small voice in your head!! It's not right!! It's pathetic...]  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I want to stay like this forever." She giggled happily and snuggled against him like he was a huge plushie.  
  
[Oh, what the heck...] Inuyasha lifted her up bridal-style. Kagome uttered a gasp and a hiccup. He planted a kiss on her lips and frowned at the alcoholic flavour.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled again. Inuyasha walked towards the staircase. He blinked a few times as if she should know where they were heading.  
  
"To your bed."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stirred drowsily from her sleep. Her head hurts like hell! She blinked her eyes open and stared at the white ceiling above. The stupid headache just won't go away. She had to close her eyes for the second time to ease the pain.  
  
[What happened?] It was slowly coming back to her. The apple juice from yesterday night, she remembered, had a funny taste to it. Inuyasha was talking to her in the dimmed living room. What was he saying?  
  
[Oh yeah, he said that he did not betray me.] She snuggled closer to her fluffy pillow.  
  
(A few moments later)  
  
"HE WHAT????" Kagome sat up straight and grabbed her head in agony as pain burst through her veins. She stayed calm for a while, letting her foggy memories come back. [I was drunk!!] It was up till then that she realized. [I remember...Inuyasha was blushing. Why was he blushing? And then, he kissed me...]  
  
Cold wind blew through her opened window. It sent chills up her naked skin.  
  
[N-naked?!?! OH MY GOD!! WHAT DID HE DO???]  
  
No, hold it there. She was having too much 'excitement' for an early day's start. She IS wearing her white bra. Kagome quickly flipped off the blanket to see...she sighed in relieved. A pair of wrinkled red long pants was there and with her lower body still wearing it.  
  
She relaxed a little and felt guilty to suspect Inuyasha. [But why did he took my shirt off?] She got up from her bed and saw the missing garment on the floor. A little piece of memory flashed in her mind. She blushed as it contains an embarrassing picture of her wriggling out of her garment and throwing it on the floor. To make matters worse, she had also remembered Inuyasha trying to stop her from taking off her pants as well. [Oh god, please kill me.]  
  
Kagome picked up the red shirt and wears it, carefully making sure every button was in the right hole. She looked into the mirror. The girl looking back wasn't anyone she recognized. She looked horrible, a pair of blood shot eyes, messy hair and slightly tinted pink cheek. [This is what you get from underage drinking after standing in a heavy rain.]  
  
Rain. She thought Inuyasha would leave her standing alone in the rain after she had said those things to him. Instead of that, he hugged her. He did not betray her, he tells her. But most importantly, he did not take advantage of her when he could easily do so. Trapped alone in a house with a drunken girl that he loves. It was a proof of how deep is his love for her and how much he treasures her.  
  
The girl in the mirror had the corner of her lips slowly curving up, forming a beautiful smile. Inuyasha had never betrayed her. It was something to smile about. She decided to find the dog demon and tell him the good news. She finally forgives him.  
  
Still staring at the mirror, Kagome reaches down for the comb on her desk. She touched something else instead so her eyes automatically glanced downwards. She covered her mouth in shock and took a step back. Feelings flooded her.  
  
Kagome headed for her door with her hand still covering her mouth. The room went quiet as her heavy footsteps became softer and further.  
  
Lying motionless on her desk was an almost completed Shikon no Tama, a photo frame with a photo of a dog demon sleeping like an angel and lastly, a single yellow rose.  
  
~*~  
  
::It's been a while, where should we begin?::  
  
Kagome found the sleeping hanyou in the guest room. She tiptoed closer and being careful not to startle him. Little did she knows, he was awake the moment she came in. She knelt down beside the bed and studied the face inches away from her. Her scent surrounded him.  
  
::Feels like forever::  
  
Inuyasha kept his eyes shut, wanting to know why is she here. He felt her hand caressing his cheeks lightly, is she afraid of waking him up? Her hand shifted from his cheek to the top of his head and tickled his dog-ears softly. He pushed down the urge to purr.  
  
::Within my heart are memories of the perfect love that you gave to me::  
  
Why does she always think he looks cute when he sleeps? Kagome stops rubbing his ears as he had an uncomfortable frown formed between his eyebrows. She explored his features from the eyebrows, down to his long eyelashes, his sensitive nose and stopped at his lips. She felt her heart racing. Why does the thought of almost kissing Hojo-kun in front if him yesterday night suddenly seem so evil?  
  
::Oh, I remember...::  
  
Inuyasha breathed in a sharp breath as he felt warm lips touching his. Why is she giving him this sweet torture? Not that he minded. The kiss ended too quickly for his liking. But he knew she was still there, just beside him. He could imagine her face blushing a lovely shade of pink even with his eyes close.  
  
::When you are with me::  
  
Before she knew it, she had already satisfied her apologies by giving him a silent kiss. He would like it. That is, if he wasn't sleeping. He will never take her back, not when she feels guilty about those harsh words she smacked him with. "Gomen ne, Inuyasha." Kagome stood up. What's done is done and she cannot redo the past. All she wanted to do now is patch things up with her loved one. They have hurt each other long enough. But he would have to wait, as she wasn't ready now. She turned to leave.  
  
::I'm free::  
  
Inuyasha sat up and grabbed her arm. She snapped back and had a surprised look. "Why did you do that?" He will never understand women. One minute she was killing him with joy then next she was leaving him.  
  
[How long was he awake?] Kagome found herself asking. Instead, she smiled and sat down on the bed. "Thank you for the rose." She said. Inuyasha blushed slightly. She took his hand and held it tightly with hers. "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded.  
  
::I'm careless, I believe::  
  
Kagome lowered her eyes so she won't see the rejection. "Will you accept me once more?" She asked in a timid tone. "I want to be with you again." Inuyasha pulled his hand away from hers. She stays startled for a while. Then she sighed. It wasn't his fault that he won't accept her.  
  
"Stupid woman, you don't have to ask that." Inuyasha pulled her into his embrace. She had finally given in. Every pain and sacrifice he had gone through, it was all worth it. Kagome looked up at him in bewilderment then a thin smile formed.  
  
::Above all the others, we'll fly::  
  
"Does this mean you'll wait until I'm ready?"  
  
"WHAT?!" He shouted. Kagome winced in annoy and clapped her hands on her ears. Inuyasha frowned and pouted at the thought of waiting some more.  
  
"Don't yell!!" [If you can't wait then go back to your time now!] She was tempted to say that. But she stopped in time. Saying them would just ruin their fresh and finally stabile relationship. [Why is he acting so childishly?]  
  
::It brings tears to my eyes::  
  
"Fine, I'll wait." Kagome gawked at him. Did he just somehow agree on something he doesn't like? Inuyasha continues to hug her. "Don't keep me waiting for too long. I'll swear to go insane." He said in a gruff tone. He had waited this long to get her back, what's wrong with waiting a bit more?  
  
Kagome leaned forward and kissed him, she pulled back before he could react. "I've change my mind, I don't want you to go crazy." She said shyly. She was ready to love him again.  
  
::My sacrifice::  
  
[Women, I can never understand them.] Inuyasha felt his heart burst with joy. As he leaned closer to her, his sensitive ears picked up the shallow breathing of some one lurking outside the door. He moved in front of Kagome protectively and raised his claw to attack the intruder who dares to interrupt his moments with Kagome.  
  
"Young man, what are you doing with my daughter?"  
  
AN: Whew, that was a 'happy ending' (I suppose?). No, don't jump for joy, as my very bad fic is not yet complete. This happens to be a 'happy' one because I'm leaving the fic until the 30th of November! One whole month of exams is my excuse!! (Damn exams) Please don't forget about little ol'NigHtEyeZ and her fic by the end of November.  
  
There was a small song fic hidden up there. It is creed's 'My sacrifice'. It makes no sense, I know... but the lyrics are very meaningful.  
  
I would be very (x 100) glad to see you leave a review when I reopen my computer after 28 days from now!! (Because I'll flunk my exams if I know nobody reviewed) Thanking you in advance! Ja!  
  
Celyia: You sound like my sister, that is if I DO have one...*sob* I have no sister! Anyway, it's really nice of you to encourage me like that. I was surprised to know you write Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairings. Have you tried doing IY/Kagome? (Just a suggestion) THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!! Your review really cheers me up.  
  
DemonBlade: That was a cool idea! I would like to try it, but there would be a little OCCness if Inuyasha did that. Don't worry, maybe one of them will die/get seriously hurt in the end. (I don't mean Kikyo, she's going to die for sure) Thanks for the review!  
  
Javeska: It'll be nice to see a happy ending with Inu/Kag! But as you say, when you think about it, Inuyasha really deserves it. 3Q(Thank u) for reviewing ^_~  
  
zel_no_miko: *whimpers* Please don't hurt me! It's not my fault! And maybe they won't end up together, ne? Can't decide yet. Thanks for that....er scary review!  
  
Miyami: Oh yeah, Kikyo will die (See DemonBlade's 3Q note). *Grins* we're all waiting to see that. Thanks for still liking my fic. Hope you like this one too!  
  
Mysticnight: Ahaha, (Smiles in embarrass) sorry to harass you for making short chapters. But it'll be a pleasure to read your fic if it's longer! I can't get enough of it! And I'm so glad that you like my story too!! *Returns the great big bear hug* OH! If you did put up the next 'long' chapter (It has to be long!) this month, I can't read it until the end of November! (Read AN) DARN STUPID EXAMS!! They won't let me read your fic... ; _ ; *sob*. Thankz for the review!  
  
Sierra-Falls: Oh! You're a Sess/Kag fan? Why thank you so much for reading a Inu/Kag fic!! ^_^ Are you suggesting that If Inuyasha tries harder to melt Kagome's ice, it'll turn back into water/love? Hmmm, it's a good idea, but I was hoping to make Inuyasha suffers more. (Which I have no idea how) But don't worry! I make use of every idea I received! Maybe you should write an Inu/Kag fic too! (Just another suggestion) Thank u for reviewing!!  
  
Yamashita: That's really okay, at least I know you have read it!! I hope you don't mind me using your style...(curse you homework) darn you exams!! Eh heh...I think it's catchy! ^_^ No, you did not mention that the last chapter was exceptionally great. But I hope this chapter is!!!! (Sorry bout that, I get over load with your compliment) Thankz for the review!  
  
Saturn_Angels: *Gasp* you guys are just sooooo adorable!! I almost die laughing! You guys must be best friends (Or are you sisters?). Thanks again for giving me such a cute review!! I'm sorry to say I'll have to wait until the 30th of November till I see another one of your cute review! You are going to leave me one, are you? PWEASEE!! I'll make Inuyasha 'sit' a hundred times if you do!  
  
Lady_Priestess: Ano... does my chapter 3 & 4 sucks so much? ^_^;; If it does then please review to tell me which part you don't like. And thanks for reviewing chapter 2!  
  
Lyn/Lin: Thanks for the review!  
  
Dark_VisioN: Don't mind me, I think every chapter sucks. Well I'll try my best to stop myself from thinking that way! Thanks for the encouragement! I'll keep on writing for your sake. (Not forgetting other reviewers too ^-^)  
  
Emily: Hey! That's the same face I get after reading my reviews!! Thank you so much for that review!  
  
Aiko-chan: I would LOVE to get Sango and Miroku together! But I've never tried it before...so maybe not in this fic~ And Inuyasha/Kagome pairings are still in consider. I don't know...but I do hope someone will give me a good reason why should it end with IY/Kag. It'll make choosing easier. Thanks for the review!  
  
karu_85: Oh, you reviewed again! I was hoping you would! I agree that sad endings makes the fic last longer while happy ones tends to be the end. Thanks for saying you like my story! Don't worry, Inu has a long way to go. And Kikyo is coming out pretty soon (You'll see her in about a month of two). But I've made her a small part of my fic. I can't stand her! _ (Sorry Kikyo's fan) 


	6. Zeon's pain

Disclaimer: (I suspect everyone skips this) I'm gonna say this once and only ONCE!!!  
  
I OWN INUYASHA... Hang on, that doesn't seem right... Oh yeah, I forgot to plus a 'do not'.  
  
^_~ well you get the idea.  
  
AN: Wow, that's a long wait O.o I'm so glad that my examinations are over!! Hooray!!! *Jumps for joy* Oh, one more thing before you start reading chappie 6. I can't write thank you notes in this chapter for my reviewers, because I think the thank you notes are gonna make the already 10-pages-long story longer. So... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! (Making it nice and big.)  
  
And I suggest you read chapter 5 again. Because I have forgotten what is the story about when I started typing chapter 6. *Gasp* I left it untouched for too long. _ Sowie for de grammar mistake!  
  
Reviews are very much appreciated! ^_^ A review a day keeps the writer block away!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
The Day You Betray Me 6  
  
"My mistress will be with you soon." The young girl bowed politely and exited. The room went quiet and eerie, freaking out the two guests. They sat on a worn out black sofa with a brown coloured coffee table to match. Surrounding them were shelves full of dusty old books. Their only comfort was the bright sunshine pouring through the balcony.  
  
"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome after studying the creepy room they were in. He wanted to get out of here badly. Not because he was scared, but the modern clothing he wore is giving him a terrible itch.  
  
Kagome smiled and helped him to arrange his bandana for the fourth time today. "Of course silly. I'm sure the potion didn't take away my memory as well." Inuyasha grunted unhappily. He obediently lowered his head so she would have an easier time retying the annoying cloth on his head.  
  
Inuyasha wouldn't have mind walking around Kagome's time in his haori and without the bandana. But Mrs. Higurashi strictly forbids him to do so. Saying that he was going to scare some poor old lady to death with his demon appearance. [Feh, why should I care?]  
  
'Because if you don't, my daughter will make you.' Mrs. Higurashi's threat rotates around his brain. She was referring to Kagome's 'sits'. He sighed and admits defeat. Mrs. Higurashi is a nice woman, he agreed. [A nice but weird woman.] She had accepted her daughter's relationship with him, a hanyou. In fact, the other two male members of the family rejoiced and call for a celebration.  
  
He leaned down a bit more and gave a small peck on her cheek. Kagome, with her hands still working on the knot behind his head suddenly bonked him. He winced and acted as if he was in great pain. She didn't buy that. "Behave yourself, baka."  
  
The wooden door creaked open and Zeon stepped into the room. Kagome stood up to greet her. Not surprisingly, she was still wearing all black. The old lady gave her a cheerful smile. "Kagome, what a nice surprise. Please, have a seat." She gestured for Kagome to make herself at home. Zeon sat on an armchair, which was also worn out and black in colour.  
  
All this time, Inuyasha was too shock to stand up. It is consider rude to sit down and gap at the mistress of the house with a mouth wide open. Kagome glared at him and make a mental note to teach him some manners later.  
  
Snapping out of his trance, Inuyasha jumped up from his seat and pointed at the old lady. "K-Kaeda-baba? Why are you here in Kagome's..." Kagome had clasped her hand on his mouth. She pushed him down and warned him not to say anything stupid.  
  
Kagome gave an apologetic look to the old lady. "Sorry about that, Zeon-sama." She should have known Inuyasha's reaction when he sees Kaeda-look-alike. Zeon had a puzzled look but kept her smile.  
  
"Who is this young man, Kagome? Is he your friend?" [Friend?? I am her 'lover' for god's sake!] If it weren't for the deadly glare from Kagome, Inuyasha would have said that aloud. He noticed that this old woman did not have the eye-patch Keada wore.  
  
"Ano, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Zeon-sama." Kagome took a deep breath, she doesn't like beating around the bushes. "He is the one I loved. I drank the potion and gave away my love for him. But I wish to have it back."  
  
Zeon looked at Kagome, then at Inuyasha. The boy had silvery white, long hair and his golden eyes stared impatiently at her. He was a very...unique child. She turned her attention back to Kagome. "I'm sorry my child. But I've told you, there is no way of getting it back."  
  
"Huh?? You've never told me that before, Kagome." Inuyasha frowned. Sure she said to him a few times that she can't get it back, but he always thought what she means is that she DOESN'T want it back. Not that she couldn't do so.  
  
Kagome sat still for a second, drinking in what Zeon had just reminded her. "I-I've forgotten." She choked the words out. Zeon warned her about that, but she did not listened. It somehow had slipped from her mind.  
  
Inuyasha sensed her uneasiness. He too, was upset and dreaded by this piece of news. He quietly placed his hand over hers and gave her his support. Zeon noticed this little action. From there, it was clear to her that this boy had feelings for Kagome. "Oi, baba. Are you sure there's no way?" Inuyasha gave it another try. Kagome blinked her eyes and waited hopefully.  
  
Zeon ignored his rudeness in call her an old hag (Just like Kaeda). She shook her head solemnly. Kagome lost all the lively sparkles in her eyes. She lifted her face to look at Inuyasha's dreaded look. Somehow, it was all so ironical. They have come through all obstacle, pain and torture, just to be finally defeated. And it wasn't her that felt the most pain. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"Gomen." Kagome hugged him. She did not care if there was an old lady sitting in the same room, or the fact that she was being rude to the owner of this place. What was important and all she cared now, was to wipe away the dreaded expression on Inuyasha's face. She felt his arm around her waist too.  
  
"It's okay." Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was saying that to her or himself. All his hope of getting her love back had vanished. He was defeated. "I can still love you."  
  
At least she had finally forgiven him and decided to love him again. Maybe if he tried hard enough, she will love him back naturally again. But how long will it take? A day? A week? A month? A year? It doesn't matter, for he will always wait for her.  
  
Zeon did not take her eyes off of the young couple. [They truly loved each other. Maybe...just maybe they could try it.] Without waiting for them to separate, she talked. "There is a way." That brought immediate attention from both of them.  
  
The pair waited intensely for her to spill the beans. "Baba! You better tell us now, or else..." Inuyasha flexed his claws. Kagome hit him on the head for his rudeness. "Wench." He muttered under his breath. She shot a glare at him and he backed off in an instants.  
  
Zeon chuckled. They were a very weird yet cute couple. Inuyasha snarled at the old lady while Kagome blushed. "You were saying, Zeon- sama?" Back to the topic.  
  
She coughed a bit then continued. "Kagome, you have to leave this room. I must have a private word with this boy." She took a small silver bell on the coffee table and rang it. The young girl from earlier came inside. "Kinrei, would you be a dear and take our guest to the other guest room?"  
  
Inuyasha then ushered Kagome to go but she shook her head. Kagome didn't want to leave Inuyasha. She wasn't afraid that Zeon will discover that Inuyasha was a dog demon or that he will harm the old lady, she trust him. But there was still an uneasy feeling swelling inside her. Why can't she be by his side? What's so secretive about it that she has to leave?  
  
The dog demon grinned and kissed her forehead. "It's alright. Wait for me, I'll get your love back." He gave a final shove and she was outside with the young girl, Kinrei. The wooden door was slammed shut.  
  
"This way, miss." Kinrei walked towards the left corridor. Kagome stares at the wooden door, considering to barge in or to yell 'sit' to punish her dog demon for taking matters in his hands. She shook her head and sighed. Doesn't he know that even though she has no love for him, she was still worried about him? [Come back soon, Inuyasha.] Giving one last glance at the door, she turned to follow behind Kinrei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your name?" Inuyasha had to blink a few times before he noticed the old woman was talking to him.  
  
"Inuyasha." He said proudly with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Tell me the way to break that stupid spell of yours." Inuyasha demanded. He had promise Kagome to get her love back and that is what he's going to do.  
  
"Kagome is a lovely child. But I have no idea what she sees in you." Inuyasha gave her a deadly glare then quickly lowered his view. If he wanted something, he had too act humble. Zeon stood up and walked towards a book shelve. "There is no way to break the spell when there isn't any spell. Kagome took the potion willingly so it is a different case."  
  
"Stop talking in another language, baba." The poor dog demon was confused. He walked towards Zeon's position when she mentioned for him to come. "You said there is a way. And you better not be lying." Inuyasha would have been more polite if she wasn't killing him in suspense.  
  
"I'm going to ask you once. Are you sure you want her love back?" Inuyasha nodded. [Isn't that obvious, baba? What are you? Blind?] He was tempted to say that but knows better then opening his big mouth.  
  
"There will be a price to pay. What if you were to die in order to get her love back? Will you still do it?" [This boy had no idea what are the consequences, he would consider it carefully if he's smart and treasures his life.]  
  
"Yes." He said it without a single hesitation. Zeon was a bit surprised there, and then she smiled. [He's not smart, nor does he treasures his life. But he truly loves that girl.] "I'll choose her crying for me if I died, over living with her knowing that she'll never love me, any time."  
  
Zeon took a dusty book out from the shelve and flipped it open. It wasn't any normal book. There was square hole in the middle and a small button fixed inside the square. "Remember what you have said. Do not regret it." She pushed the button and the shelve in front of them shifted automatically to its left, revealing a hidden staircase.  
  
Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin. He had never seen anything like that before! He would have pulled out his Tetsusaiga if he hadn't left it back in Kagome's shrine. Mrs. Higurashi said he couldn't bring it since he was wearing modern clothes. [Curse these stupid clothes!]  
  
The old lady went down the staircase without waiting for Inuyasha to get his nerves back. Even if he is a fearless hanyou, the mysterious atmosphere going on so far was beginning to scare him. [What? I'm not scared! Kagome is waiting for me.]  
  
"Coming?" Zeon's voice came from somewhere below.  
  
"Feh. Right behind you, baba." Inuyasha stepped into the dark staircase.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kinrei leaded Kagome to a bright room. It has a television, a glassed coffee table, an aquarium with tiny fishes swimming inside, two brand new blue coloured leather armchairs and a comfortable blue couch. The room, Kagome noticed, was in better shape then the one earlier. Kinrei started to leave, but Kagome held her back.  
  
"Ne, Kinrei-chan. May I ask what does Zeon-sama works for a living?" She had not encounter anyone else until now, save Zeon and Kinrei. [Are there only two of them here?] "Do you live here with Zeon-sama?" Zeon does not live here. Kagome remembers that she was lost and had to ask for the direction. This couldn't be her home.  
  
Kinrei had an unsure look on her face. But then she decided that Kagome doesn't look like a bad person. "Yes, I live with Zeon-sama since I was a child. This house belongs to Zeon-sama's great granduncle that had passed away. He had left it for her. We had a hard time finding it. Why, Zeon-sama had even gotten lost after a few days of staying here."  
  
The young girl was now leaving. Before she took another step to be completely out of the room, she turned and grinned. "Zeon-sama's great granduncle was a famous fortune-teller, just like herself." Then, she quietly shut the door.  
  
[Fortune-teller?] That explains it all. It wasn't everyday that an old lady gives you a potion to solve your problems. Kagome, being left alone, had sensed a familiar presents. She saw a small wooden box on the mantel along with various objects. At first, she was confuses. Then she finally smiles. [So it is here now?]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome flicked over the channels with the TV controller in her hand. She slumped deeper into the blue couch. Waiting had always been a cruel thing. Her eyes were on the TV's colourful screen, but her mind was on a certain hanyou.  
  
She yawned and muttered something about 'what's taking him?' She could've been waiting anxiously for his return or worrying for his safety...if she had love for him. It can't be helped.  
  
The door creaked opened and she lifted her tired eyes. She gave a lazy smile as Inuyasha strode towards her. He had a huge grin on his face. Kagome patted the space beside her. The dog demon did not need a second invitation. He sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey, so how did it go?" From his silly grin, she knew the answer already. He took a small bottle out from his haori and gave it to her. It was like the same bottle Zeon had gave her. Only instead of clear purple liquid, this one had clear pink liquid. Kagome waited for his instructions.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha wrapped the tiny girl into his embrace. She struggled a bit before giving up to his superior strength. Kagome blushes. She had no idea why was the dog demon hugging her so tight. It was as if she would disappear if he held her any looser. "That baba said this bottle contains your 'love'."  
  
He then let go of her and pointed at the little bottle. "I never knew the colour of love is pink." Inuyasha said that with a little boy's tone. "All you have to do is drink it."  
  
Inuyasha watches as she unscrews the small bottle. He stopped her when she was about to drink it. Kagome looked at him with question marks on her head. He took a deep breath and stared at her with tender eyes. "Kagome, could you kiss me?"  
  
Kagome blushed furiously and shook her head. "No way! I thought you were going to say something serious Inuyasha!" His strange actions had worked her nerves up.  
  
His face saddens. "But I'll give you more then one kiss after I've retrieve my love for you." Kagome said shyly. She was relieved when he smiled happily at her again.  
  
Inuyasha kept his smile while he got up and head for the door. "The old hag wants to talk to me." He explained no further but closed the door. Kagome felt a twang of sadness. Didn't he want to accompany her in this procedure?  
  
[Maybe he was upset that I wouldn't kiss him.] She smiled to herself and drank down her potion. It brought the same side effects as the first potion. Making her dizzy and unsteady. The sweet tasting liquid slides slowly down her throat and she felt the changes almost immediately.  
  
No longer did she felt empty and uncompleted. Inuyasha had done it, he had given her back her most precious emotions. Her love. After a few minutes, she got out from her dizziness. She was back to her old self again.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome burst out of the room smiling happily. She wants to him to see her now. No, she NEEDS him to see her now. The joy of being able to feel her love towards the hanyou overloaded. She has to share it with someone.  
  
Her joy was drowned. There, somewhere down the corridor, Inuyasha was sitting on the floor with his back leaned against the wall. He had his eyes close and sweat matted his hair onto his face. His breathing was ragged and shallow. The conclusion, Inuyasha looks like he's suffering. And Kagome doesn't like it one bit.  
  
She would have made it beside him if there wasn't a strong hand clutching her arm. "Don't go to him, he'll only suffer more." Zeon said with her calm old voice. Kinrei was standing beside her with an unimpressed expression.  
  
"What's wrong with you! Can't you see that Inuyasha is in pain??" It wasn't a time to consider her manners. Kagome struggled with all her might. The old lady's strength was amazing. As if hearing the voice of his love, Inuyasha slits open his eyes. Their gazes were locked.  
  
He was trying to call her name, but words just won't come out. He tried to reach towards her, but his hand just won't listen to his command. All he could do was stare at her with loving eyes. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha...he was slowly disappearing. He was half transparent like a ghost.  
  
"No..." Panic claimed her senses. "No!" She kept her eyes on him as she struggles furiously, it took both Zeon and Kinrei to hold her in place. "Let go!! Inuyasha..."  
  
His gaze changed from loving and tender to sorry and regrets. It hurts her to even look at him like that. He was almost invincible now. There was no more time to think, all she knew is something bad is about to happen to her love. She gave it one last struggle and she was free.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
Kagome stretched out her hand and he finally reached out for her too...  
  
She grabbed nothing but air. He was gone.  
  
She knelt at the warm spot where he had been just seconds ago, her hand clutched in tight fists. Hair covered her face as she leaned her forehead against the wall where his warm broad back had been just now.  
  
It feels like her heart had stopped beating the moment his was gone. Tears welled at the brim of her eyes and gently rolled down her redden cheeks. [Inuyasha...] There was nothing left in her mind, save the desperate callings for him. Why did her love had to leave?  
  
A hand patted her trembling shoulder. Kagome quickly scurried away from Zeon. She uses the back of her hands to hastily dry the never- ending tears. "Where is he? What have you done to him??" She demanded almost in a snarl. Just like he would, if she was in danger.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Kagome. I have no idea." Zeon said with a sigh. The boy clearly had not discussed this matter with Kagome like she had suggested him to. He had left all the explaining for her, a weak old lady to do. "But if you'll stay calm and hear me out, I'm sure you'll understand it better."  
  
"I want to hear it, now." Kagome added coldly. She seemed to be influenced by the ill-mannered hanyou. She followed behind Zeon and Kinrei into the guest room with her head hung low.  
  
[Inuyasha, why does it seems that we're never together?]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback  
  
"Feh, what are you? A witch?" Inuyasha lifted his eyebrow in surprise as of bottles in unique shapes were lined up perfectly on rows and rows of huge shelves.  
  
"Close enough." Zeon chuckled. They walked deeper into the secret hideout and she finally made a stop. There were hundreds of small bottles stacked up in the shelve in front of them. Each of them contains different colours of liquids or mist. She searched for the right one and held in carefully in her palm. The light pinkish liquid swayed a little as she showed the boy.  
  
"Her love for you is the strongest and deepest as far as I know. Throughout my years if taking away 'love', a pink coloured 'love' is nothing I've seen before." She moved her hand with the bottle in it quickly as Inuyasha tried to make a grab for it.  
  
"Hey! Give it here baba!" Inuyasha made another attempt to grab the 'love' that was specially just for him, from his love, Kagome.  
  
"Remember when I told you about 'a price to pay'? Did you think that nobody had asked their love back the same way Kagome did?"  
  
"So what?" He didn't care about those 'other people'. It was none of his concern.  
  
"They can never be together." Zeon said while still keeping the bottle out of his reach. "Let me put it in a simple way. It is easy to give away a love. But getting it back will land a curse on the person this 'love' was meant for. It is you in this case, Inuyasha."  
  
"I'll die?" He asked with a slightly worried tone. [Who'll protect Kagome if I die?]  
  
"Not necessarily. The curses changed differently for each love given back. You never know what you'll get from the curse." From her experience, Zeon had seen many curses take its victim's life. And she knows the curse had never been broken. Never.  
  
"Are you sure the curse will fall on me, not Kagome?" Inuyasha double- checked. He did not want to risk her life.  
  
Zeon nodded in reply. "I strongly suggest you discuss this matter with her. Ask her opinion whether she is willing to risk your life." She finally placed the small bottle in his palm.  
  
Inuyasha knows what was he going to do. Asking for Kagome's opinion was out of the question. [She will never put my life at stake.] If he tells her, she's probably refused to drink the potion. So he made up his mind to act normal and say a silence goodbye. Which is easier for them to let go if anything unexpected happened to him.  
  
They walked back to the earlier room and Zeon rang the silver bell. She asked Kinrei to bring Inuyasha to Kagome. Before he left, he asked her his last question. "Why'd you give me this potion when you'd known we'd end up like the others?"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Zeon had skipped the part when Inuyasha had asked her the last question. There was no use of telling Kagome now. The raven-haired girl stared at her with understandable eyes.  
  
[So that's why he hugged me so tightly. That's why...he had asked for a kiss. And I was stupid enough to refuse him. Now my promise of more than one kiss will have to wait.]  
  
"Why'd you give this potion to him when you'd known it'll be the same in the end?" Kagome asked in a soft voice. [Inuyasha, he is not dead. I can still feel him.] She snapped out of her thought to see Zeon staring at her with amazed eyes.  
  
She smiled. "Because I want to see a miracle." Zeon had given the same answer to Inuyasha. She believes that those two will defeat the curse. They love each other too much to loose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mama!! Mama!! Where is Inuyasha's sword?" Kagome searched frantically. She remembered hiding it in her closet before they had left. Had her brother took it out to show off to his friends?  
  
"I'm not sure. Oh, leaving so early? Aren't you staying for lunch, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi wiped her wet hands on her apron. Kagome heaved her backpack and tried to move faster. She had to find out where is Inuyasha! Maybe her friends can give her some ideas. Two heads are better than one.  
  
"Sorry mama, I have something important to find first." Kagome jogged out of the house along with her humongous backpack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a small group standing just in front of Kaeda's hut.  
  
"Sango-chan! Shippo-chan! Miroku!" Kagome picked up her pace and waved to catch her friend's attention. She halted abruptly when she saw two other figures.  
  
Kikyo was there. She was trying her best to keep the red figure from crumpling down onto the ground. Miroku was giving a helping hand to Kikyo.  
  
"I-Inuyasha??"  
  
[H-he...he's back?] Kagome noticed that he was back in his red haori with the Tetsusaiga by his waist. He did not answer her. His golden eyes were shut and he wasn't even trying to stand. Inuyasha was unconscious. Kagome sighed in relieve when there were no injuries in sight.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEE!!!!!!" Shippo came running to her. He jumps into her open arms and starts to wail. "What happen to that stupid dog-boy? Wasn't he with you?" He was clearly worried for Inuyasha, although he tried to sound like he didn't.  
  
Kagome was as clueless as he was. She petted the kitsune's head to comfort him. Kikyo stared at her with cold blue eyes.  
  
"We need to talk." Kikyo simply said. As if they were on cue, Miroku carried Inuyasha inside the hut. Sango gave a worried look and follows them in. Even Shippo had jumped out of Kagome's arm and went inside. If it weren't for the pleading look in Kagome's eyes, they would not leave her with Kikyo alone.  
  
"Inuyasha said he couldn't be with me. He tells me that he loves you." Kikyo said with a lifeless tone. "What spell did you put on him, I do not know."  
  
"I did not..." Kagome argued. Why won't Kikyo believe that Inuyasha had loved her for who she is?  
  
"I'm not finish yet." Kikyo said sternly. "It is his choice and I have no right to stop him. I was going to leave him to you. Because I thought you were going to treat him right and cherish him like I would, make sure that he has someone beside when he gets hurt. I thought you were worthy of being that person." She hissed the last sentence out.  
  
The sour feeling in Kagome's stomach came back. [Kikyo had actually decided to let go of Inuyasha... that's how much she loves him.] Could she do the same if she was in Kikyo's condition?  
  
"I was wrong. He was lying unconscious in the woods. Youkais could have killed him if I didn't found him. Somehow, I knew you are the one to blame. Where were you when he was in danger?!"  
  
*SLAP!! * Kikyo suddenly walked closer and slapped Kagome, hard. Kagome would have given her a good punch if she didn't noticed the slight trembling of the dead-miko's fists. [Kikyo had been scared, she's scared for Inuyasha.] Kagome realized.  
  
"There was once when I was willing to give him up to you. After today, I've changed my mind. Leave him if you know what's good for both of you. I'll come and get him later and this time, I won't let go of him." With one swift turn, Kikyo left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome-chan! What happened to your cheek?" Sango rushed forward to see her friend. Kaeda, Miroku and Shippo were crowded around the still unconscious hanyou.  
  
"I'm okay, Sango-chan!" Kagome said in a cheerful tone. They looked at her with piteous glance. She knew her fake smile couldn't fool her friends. But she doesn't care. "Could I be alone with him for a while?"  
  
One by one, they walked out of the room. "He is fine and will be awake soon. Don't be too hard on yourself." Keada being the last to walk out comforted her.  
  
When the room was quite, Kagome eased herself on the floor beside the hanyou, she carefully touched his cheek and stared at him tenderly...  
  
"Inuyasha no baka!! You should have listen to Zeon-sama when she told you to discuss it with me! Why are you so stubborn? Look what mess you got yourself in!! You've gotten all of your friends worried, are you happy now??! You've even made Kikyo scared for you and angry at me!" Kagome huffed a few sharp breathes in after her outburst.  
  
She pointed at her redden cheek. "Stupid hanyou, open your eyes and see what she did to me!" Inuyasha remained silent.  
  
Kagome took another breath. It felt good, letting all the things she wanted to say out of her chest. But the thing that she wanted to say the most was still lock inside.  
  
She lifted his lifeless hand and rubbed her cheek against the back of his hand. "It hurts, Inuyasha...Wake up and tell me the pain will be gone soon. Tell me everything is alright. And I will tell you want you wanted to hear the most."  
  
She smiled bitterly. Kikyo asked her to leave Inuyasha. The slap she gave had been painful. But it was nothing compared to the pain her cruel words gave. Was it really the best for her to leave?  
  
Kikyo had been right. It was all her fault. If she hadn't took the potion, none of this would have happened. It seemed so easy before she fell in love with Inuyasha. Now, everything's complicated. Even so, Kagome will still walk on. As long as Inuyasha needs her, even if it's one single day, she will continue to stand by him.  
  
[I'm sorry, Kikyo. No matter what you say, I will not leave him.] Kagome made a decision to start making things easier again. For starters, she'd do Inuyasha a favour and tell him the things he wanted to hear most. She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you." She whispered.  
  
:::I love you.::: [Huh...? Who's that? Who's talking to me?]  
  
Kagome froze like a statue as Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. Then she reached out to touch his face...  
  
"KYAAAAA!!!"  
  
Inuyasha pinned her down on the floor. He straddled on her hip and held her wrists on each side of her head. He leaned down until his face was inches away from her. Kagome felt her heartbeat quicken as he pressed his lips down onto hers. [Inuyasha...]  
  
Suddenly, he jumped away from her, wiping his lips with the sleeve of his haori furiously. Kagome sat up and stared at him in confuse.  
  
Inuyasha finally stopped wiping his lips and made a disgusted face. He looked at Kagome. "You're not Kikyo?"  
  
Rage was burning quickly inside Kagome. She resisted the urge to yell 'osuwari'. She hated it when he thought she was Kikyo. [Eh? Wait a minute...something's not right here!]  
  
She noticed the problem, Inuyasha's eyes. The way he stares at her now was the same stare used at Naraku, Sesshoumaru or Kouga. He was looking at her the same way he looked at an enemy. "Who are you, wench? And where's Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha flexed his claws. The dog demon as usual, never waited for an answer. He lifted his claws in mid-air and prepared to kill his enemy. Only this time, it was Kagome he is aiming for. 


	7. Kagome's pain 2

Disclaimer: (I suspect everyone skips this) I'm gonna say this once and only ONCE!!!  
  
I OWN INUYASHA... Hang on, that doesn't seem right... Oh yeah, I forgot to plus a 'do not'  
  
^_~ well you get the idea.  
  
AN: Sorry about the last chapter. I confused many people... But fear not! The answers to all your confusions are right there just below!!! Hooray! \^o^/ I'm so darn happy because I've just bought Inuyasha's latest manga!! Yeah~ ~  
  
The Day You Betray Me 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Kagome could not move nor scream, as she hasn't over come her shock. And she would have been sliced into two if Miroku hadn't come to the rescue.  
  
"Kagome-sama!!!" With one swift move, Miroku hurled himself at Kagome. Both of them landed painfully on the ground. Inuyasha's claws had scarped on the wall, leaving deep scars that should have been on Kagome's neck.  
  
[He had lost his memories?] It struck her. The curse made Inuyasha loose his memories! "Kagome-chan??" Sango and Shippo barged into the room with a worried look. Miroku straightens himself and stood protectively in front of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" Miroku had a frown on his face. Kagome was lucky that he had come just in time.  
  
"Miroku! There's no use asking him! He lost his memories!" Kagome quickly informed him. The dog demon snarled and charged at them again. Miroku was having a hard time defending for Kagome. [Lost his memories? That explains a lot.]  
  
"What are you talking about, wench?" His attacks were blocked by Miroku's staff. "Oi Miroku, why are you protecting this girl?"  
  
Inuyasha finally stopped his attacks and leaped backwards. He realized that it wouldn't do him any good attacking this girl who looked like Kikyo. Maybe he was just very surprised to see a human girl trying to touch his face the moment he woke up. Seeing Miroku protecting her, the girl seemed harmless.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo sweat dropped. "I-Inuyasha, do you know who I am?" Miroku lowered his staff and pointed at his own face.  
  
"Feh. Don't ask stupid question. You're the pervert monk." Inuyasha folded his arms and stared at him.  
  
[Okay, I think that's an acceptable answer although I was hoping that he'd say 'Miroku the Great Priest'.] "What about them?" He then pointed at Sango and Shippo standing at the entrance. Inuyasha frowned a little as if he was puzzled why Miroku was asking weird questions.  
  
"Sango, the demon exterminator. Shippo, the annoying kitsune." He answered with no hesitation.  
  
"And her?" Finally, Miroku pushed Kagome towards Inuyasha. She stumbles a bit and stopped right in front of the dog demon. The knot between his eyebrows deepens as he thinks for a while.  
  
"She looks like Kikyo. But she's not." Inuyasha shook his head. "I have no idea who is this bitch."  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo had the same thing on their mind. [He doesn't remembers Kagome.]  
  
They couldn't see Kagome's reaction as her head hung low and her bangs covered her face.  
  
"Stupid hanyou." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha's ego was hurt. [She's human from her scent, so how does she know I'm a hanyou? But most importantly...what did she call me?????!!!!!!]  
  
"Say that again and die wench." Inuyasha's eyes had flame in them. Nobody calls him a stupid hanyou. Not even Kikyo!  
  
Kagome lifted her head. For a while there, Inuyasha had a little stab in his heart. She had a very sad expression on. And it was like he had seen it before, millions of times.  
  
"YOU STUPID HANYOU!!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME!!!!!" Her sad expression changed into rage in just a matter of seconds. The little stab in Inuyasha's heart was gone, replaced by anger.  
  
"Whaddaya mean forget you??? If I'd known you, you'll probably be dead by now!" Inuyasha didn't know why was he arguing. Normally, he'd just stop using his brain and starts to attack. [That's because she looks like Kikyo, you know you can never hurt Kikyo.] The small voice in his head assured him.  
  
Kagome clenched her fist. She tried to calm herself. It wasn't his fault that he had forgotten her; it was the curse. But he had mistaken her for Kikyo. He kissed her, thinking that she was Kikyo. That thought added oil into a raging fire. Of all the people he could forget, he had forgotten her.  
  
"Feh, I'm outta here. You'd better be gone when I come back, wench." Inuyasha headed towards the exit.  
  
Kagome felt something inside her snap. She had been counting. Four wenches and one bitch in five minutes. He had break his own record. Still shaking with rage, she said the only thing that could stop him from leaving. "Osuwari."  
  
*SLAM* At least that's working.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miroku..." Inuyasha had a huge vein popping on his forehead. "Tell me again the reason you have to tie me up?" The human girl had made his whole body slammed onto the floor about five times.  
  
When he was still trying to regain conscious, Miroku had already tied his ankles and wrist together. As a hanyou, he could have break free from the rope, but the priest had already laid a binding spell on him.  
  
"Because you'll walk away before giving Kagome-sama a chance to talk." The girl, 'Kagome' was sitting opposite him with Shippo on her lap and Sango patting her shoulder gently. She was using those sad blue eyes to watch him again.  
  
"I won't walk away. I'll just kill that wench." Inuyasha returned a deadly look at the girl.  
  
"Stop calling me a wench! I am Kagome!!" The girl's sadness disappeared, replaced by a frown. Inuyasha did not know why, but he felt much better. As if the sadness in her eyes annoyed him a lot.  
  
"Feh, I'll call you whatever I want!"  
  
"Do you want me to say 'it'?" That made him shut up. He had no idea how can she do that. Had she, a mere human laid a spell on him?  
  
"Kagome-sama, maybe you should try to arouse his memories by telling everything from the start." Miroku suggested. It was certainly a weird day.  
  
First of all, Kikyo had brought the unconscious hanyou back when he was supposed to be in Kagome's time. Then he had to stop the seemingly mad hanyou from killing his true love. And above it all, the most utterly unbelievable thing was that Inuyasha had forgotten Kagome.  
  
Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right." She pulled out the almost completed Shikon no Tama. "Remember this?" He had given it back to her only this morning.  
  
He stared at the jewel with his eyes wide open. "How'd you get it? I thought I gave it to Kikyo! Give it back!" Inuyasha struggled in no avail as the rope held him back.  
  
"Iie, you gave it to me." Kagome said quietly. Nobody could hear the sound of her heart breaking. The morning scene came back to haunt her. He had been so sweet. Accepting her, hugging her...kissing her. Could it be that it was all just a wonderful dream?  
  
"Huh? Feh, why should I believe you? You could be Naraku's spy for all I know."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Prove it, wench."  
  
"Inuyasha, use your brain! How'd you think the Shikon jewel was broken into pieces?" Sango asked.  
  
"How'd you met Sango, Shippo and me?" Miroku added. "Don't you remember calling Kagome the 'shard detector'? And Kikyo is dead for 50 years already, how'd you suppose she's retrieved?"  
  
"If it weren't for Kagome's 'osuwari', I'd kill you by now." Shippo joined in helpfully. He always had to suffer Inuyasha's wrath until Kagome 'sit' him. He lied about the killing part though.  
  
The dog demon stared blankly at all of them, not knowing which one to answer first. Their questions brought sense. Why were there so many holes inside his memories? He can't remember why the Shikon no Tama was broken, how he met his companions or why did that wench had the power to 'sit' him.  
  
"Slow down, I think he's confused." Kagome had to calm her friends. They were all too eager to 'help' Inuyasha retrieve his memories about her. "Let's start again." [This is going to be a long day...]  
  
~*~  
  
What? You, a mere weakling, released me from the Gosinboku tree?  
  
~*~  
  
"From the future? Feh! Do you expect me to believe that?!"  
  
~*~  
  
So you are the idiot who broke my Shikon jewel! Stupid wench.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kikyo's reincarnation? Don't make me laugh. Either from her features, you are nothing like her."  
  
~*~  
  
"You've met Sesshoumaru? You are the one who pulled out my Tetsusaiga? You've saved my life before? What next, Miroku asking you to bear his child? Feh!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Shit! How'd you know I turn into a human on a new moon??"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
It was late evening. Kagome was left alone with Inuyasha who was still tied up. Miroku and Sango had left earlier to find Kaeda, the old miko was not back and they were worried about her. Shippo, being bored easily could not stay a minute longer, he had gone out to play with the village kids.  
  
Kagome had spent the entire day talking to Inuyasha. She had no luck as Inuyasha still cannot remember her. Seven 'osuwari', six 'stupid hanyou', a numerous of 'bitch', 'wench', etc and they've gotten nowhere. She heard a rumbling sound and looked at Inuyasha's tummy. He blushed. "That's not me."  
  
Kagome smiled when he won't admit it. She boiled water and prepared ramen for him. The aroma filled the hut and made Inuyasha drool. Kagome then untied the complicated knots on his wrists and ankles.  
  
[I doubt he would want to walk away from ramen. Besides, I could always 'sit' him if he tries anything stupid.] She felt a pang of guilt when she noticed Inuyasha's wrist had red rope burns on it. He quickly pounced on his ramen and stuffed himself with the noodles.  
  
He didn't even minded when she sat beside him. Kagome smiled a little before another annoying thought hit her. [He can still remember how much he loves ramen. What about me? Does ramen means more to him than me?] She felt very stupid being jealous with a cup of ramen.  
  
"This is good!" Inuyasha said with a big grin. He gave her the first smile since he woke up from unconsciousness.  
  
Kagome felt another pang of guilt. [I shouldn't force him to remember me straight away. It's so selfish of me seeing to my needs only when he must have been famished.] She knows that a person with amnesia needs a long time to retrieve what he has forgotten. But could she wait for him like he was willing to wait for her?  
  
"Oi." She snapped out of her deep thoughts. Inuyasha was staring at her with his cup of ramen empty. Kagome did not need him to ask, she stood up to prepare another cup. Inuyasha was clearly surprised, as he hadn't spoken his request aloud.  
  
[How did she know what I wanted? Unless...she had been by my side long enough.] Maybe, just maybe all those things she said earlier on had been true. So...he did forget about her. He had wanted to believe her words all along, but something inside forbids him to do so.  
  
[If all she said are true, then this girl must have been important to me. Why did I forget her?] After she untied him and fed him, he had changed his opinion about Kagome. As she placed the second cup in front of him, he asked her. "What were you to me before I lost my memories about you?"  
  
Kagome looked dumbstruck. His question came out of the blue. What should she say? She had skipped the latest events about her taking the potion, Inuyasha's betrayal and the main reason for his memories lost when trying to arouse his memories earlier that day.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo were around, and it was really a private matter between Inuyasha and her. So she had not told him yet. It wasn't expected that he was the one to ask.  
  
She decided to say the truth. "Y-you said you love me." Kagome blushed heavily when she said that. The dog demon choked on his ramen. Kagome patted his back while he coughed violently.  
  
"I'm a hanyou! And I do not love any human!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he stopped coughing. [Who is this wench trying to kid? Me? The great hanyou in love with a human??]  
  
Kagome was heartbroken. She had to remind herself that Inuyasha had forgotten her, or else she would have cried. "But you love Kikyo." She said sourly and lowered her head. She did not want Inuyasha to see the ugly side of her. Jealousy is an ugly emotion.  
  
Inuyasha stayed surprised from her comment before continuing to eat his second ramen, but not as aggressively as the first one.  
  
"She's different." Was all that he said. The ramen was finished in an instants, he threw the empty cup aside and stood up.  
  
He looked at the girl. Her face was hidden beneath her long bang and his sensitive ears could not pick up anything but her calm breathing and steady heartbeat. He turned and leave.  
  
Kagome did not stop him. [He will come back. He needs his shard detector, doesn't he?] She smiled bitterly. She was right back where she had started. She was back to the time when Inuyasha loves Kikyo and not her. When he never thought of her anything else but his shard detector. When he did not care about her and had wanted to kill her. When he called her wench or bitch, anything but not her name.  
  
She had gone through all of this before. The taste of bitterness still lingers in her mind. And just when the bitterness was about to stop, just when she thought they could finally be together...something went wrong and she had to start all over again. She now understands the meaning of life's not fair.  
  
[It's okay, Kagome. He's gone now. Nobody will know.] The small voice in her head told her. Inuyasha's present was long gone.  
  
[You can let go. Nobody will see you.] It continues to tempt her. Kagome's small shoulder trembled.  
  
[Don't control it anymore. There's nobody here to stop you.] She hugged herself tightly as tears slowly flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispered. But he was long gone to hear the silent pleading of a lost soul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
(Kagome's time)  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Zeon gave her that very familiar look. The same ones Kaeda, Sango, Miroku and Shippo had given her lately. Those awful piteous glance.  
  
"Hai, Zeon-sama. Don't worry." Kagome bowed a little and took her leave. It had been weeks since Inuyasha had forgotten about her. She had just finished visiting Zeon, to tell her everything that had happen to Inuyasha and herself.  
  
Surprisingly, Inuyasha had tried to stop her from coming back to her time. It was almost as if he remembers his job as a guard dog. But no, Kagome knew he genuinely wanted her to stay so that they could search for more shards. Not because he wants her to be there for him.  
  
There were many changes between them, which Kagome hated. He would no longer carry her on his back, saying that she has two legs and she should make use of them. He would not slow down when his companions are tired already. He did not want to stop for the night so they could rest, only Kagome's 'sit' could save them all.  
  
That was not all; Inuyasha could not pass through the well when they tried it some time ago. That means he could not come to get her like he usually does. This was supposed to be good news for Kagome. But it also scares her, what if she could not pass through the well one day? That'll be the end for them.  
  
Inuyasha was getting use to having Kagome around. He did not wake up in the morning and asked Shippo 'who is she?'. Calling her wench all the time was becoming a habit to him. Miroku, Sango and Shippo didn't mind much. He was still the same rude dog demon to them.  
  
It was not the same for Kagome. Inuyasha treats her the same way he treated Sango. Nothing special, just another female.  
  
To her relieved, Kikyo hadn't came and take Inuyasha away. She knew he would go willingly with Kikyo even if hell was their destination.  
  
[I won't let that happen.] Kagome promised herself. She quickens her pace heading back to her home and the feudal time. Every second without Inuyasha in her sight was a threat to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
(Inuyasha's time)  
  
Kagome gasped as she saw the bandages on both Miroku and Sango. They were sitting outside Kaeda's hut. Kaeda, herself was treating the slightly wounded Shippo. She gave a questioning look. What happened while she was gone?  
  
"Youkai attacks, long story. We found Kouga battling with a youkai for its shards. It was a tough battle, considering the size of that thing." Miroku answered her straight and short. He was more concerned and worried about Sango's wounds. "Inuyasha is inside."  
  
~*~  
  
"I could have killed it myself without your help, dog-turd!"  
  
"Well it could have killed YOU if I waited a bit longer." There was a hint of regret in Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome came bursting inside the room. At first she did not noticed Kouga was there too, she rushed to Inuyasha's side to see his wounds. "Are you alright?" There was a twist inside her heart when she saw his clothes were torn and fresh bandages were wrapped around his chest.  
  
"Feh, I'll live." As Inuyasha was lying down, he turned side ways so his back was facing her. He did not have the mood to talk to her now. Kagome felt like smacking him on the head but she also felt like hugging him and plead for him to remember her. [That's pathetic.]  
  
"Kagome!!" Kouga hugged her from behind. She did not push him away as she was too surprise of another person inside the room. "I'm so glad to see you, how's that dog-turd treating you?"  
  
As if on cue, Inuyasha jumped up and stares at them. Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes, like she was asking for help. Kouga wrapped his arms around her possessively and dares him to take Kagome away from him.  
  
Kagome can't fight the anticipating feeling inside. Inuyasha still cares about her! Even if it was because he doesn't like other people/youkai touching his shard detector.  
  
"Feh, I didn't know that this bitch is yours." Inuyasha walked out of the room, leaving a surprised Kouga and a dreaded Kagome.  
  
[He...thought Kouga and I were a pair?] Kagome slowly shook her head. This was wrong. Inuyasha couldn't understand her anymore. He was pushing her further away and she stubbornly refused to budge. But he was slowly succeeding. If he keeps that up, Kagome can't stay with him anymore. No matter how much she loves him, there was still a limit.  
  
"Kagome?" Being a full youkai, Kouga easily sensed the girl's depression. He had never seen the dog-turd leaving Kagome to him so willingly before. Kouga forced Kagome to turn around and look at him face to face. He gritted his fangs in anger. Kagome was crying! That dog-turn had made his woman cry!  
  
"What did he do to you?!" He tightens his hands on her arms, being careful not to hurt her. "Kagome, don't cry! I'll kill him if you stop crying." Kouga had never seen Kagome cry before.  
  
Kagome sobbed harder when he said those words to comfort her. It usually came out from Inuyasha's mouth. "No! It's not his fault. Please don't hurt him." She was touched by Kouga's concern. But she didn't want Inuyasha to get hurt.  
  
Kouga suddenly wrapped her into his embrace. "You'll stop crying if I don't hurt him?" He asked in a small and unsure voice. Kagome snapped out of her shock and nodded to answer him. "Fine, I won't hurt him. So please don't cry anymore, Kagome." He blushed bright red. Kagome felt soft and warm in his arms.  
  
The girl went stiff but relaxed a little as his comforting words and warm embraced melted her. Inuyasha did not held her like that for a long time, she had almost forgotten what it feels like to be hugged by someone who loves you. But she could never love Kouga. Her heart was already on a certain hanyou.  
  
Kagome is not a person who cheats on her lovers back. But now, just right now, she will savour the warmth and love that Kouga provided. She returned his embrace and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Kouga- kun."  
  
Kouga felt his heartbeat speed up. He snuggled closer and tenderly planted kisses on her hair.  
  
~*~  
  
[What was that 'save-me-please' look she was giving me?] Inuyasha stopped mid-way out of the hut. He turned back. [Just making sure that the wimpy wolf doesn't do anything 'pervert' to her.] He told himself over and over again. He gave himself a mental kick for not helping the girl out when she looked like she was in trouble.  
  
He stood at the entrances and watched the human girl who claimed to 'love' him hugged the wolf prince. They looked to Inuyasha like they were trapped in each other's embrace. He doesn't know why, but the sight made him sick and he feels betrayed.  
  
[Betrayed?] Something flashed him by, but he was too 'engrossed' with the scene in front of him to bother what is it. Inuyasha bit his lower lip and forced himself to walk away. ['Save-me-please'? Feh, more like 'leave-us-please'.] He tasted blood. Inuyasha had bitten too hard on his lips. He muttered a cursed.  
  
The stubborn imagine of her hugging the wimpy wolf just won't go away.  
  
* The stubborn imagine of Kouga kissing Kagome just wouldn't get off his mind.  
  
"Argh!" A small pain shot through his head. He grabbed his head with both hands. Little sweat drops formed on his forehead. [What was that?] It was too late; the small memory had magically vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
(A few days later)  
  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" A shadow fell from above the night sky and slammed down onto the solid ground.  
  
"Ugh!" He tried to pick himself up and run from the horror. Too late, Kagome came running to him. She rolled him over and sat on his stomach. Then proceed to peel his clothes off.  
  
"Itai!!! Stop that wench!!! It hurts!!" Inuyasha struggles and tries to wriggle out from beneath her.  
  
"Stay still!! Or I'll say 'it' until your backbone breaks!!" Kagome sighed and dabbed his wounds with some antiseptic. She sighed. "How come Keada-bachan never has this problem?" The gang had come back from shard hunting with only Inuyasha hurt this time. Kaeda had left a note saying that she had gone to a friends place to stay overnight.  
  
Kagome smiled a little. Inuyasha had taken a blow for her today, which was the cause of the wound she is applying medicine now. It wasn't that she likes to see him get hurt, but it does show that he cares a little bit more for her than the last time, doesn't it?  
  
Looking up at her distant and smiling face, Inuyasha felt all sour and irritated. [She's thinking about that wimpy wolf again.] He doesn't care why he gets angry every time Kouga came into the picture anymore. He just accepted it without asking himself why. "You're a liar."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome blinked a few times and looked at him. "Why'd you say so?" She didn't remember lying to him about anything.  
  
"You love that wimpy wolf, don't you? I saw you hugging him that day." He said it with a tremendously sour tone. Inuyasha turned his head side ways. "You lied to me. You don't love me."  
  
* I don't love you anymore.  
  
[There it is again!] Before he had a chance to think back who said that, his mind was a blank when soft lips pressed against his dry ones.  
  
Kagome blushed as she finally pulls away. She felt like she had gotten a hundred marks for her math test. No, even more happier then that! Inuyasha was clearly jealous of Kouga! That was a huge step he made towards loving her again.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha. Only you." She smiled sweetly. This was the first time she told him that she loves him since he forgotten her.  
  
All the dog demon could do was stare at her in surprised. His sensitive ears picked up a rustling sound nearby, he quickly but carefully shoved Kagome off him and waited for the intruder.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome's heart stopped. She took Inuyasha's hand as if he would disappear the instants she lets go.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo's serious expression melted and she gave a beautiful smile. She flung herself lightly into Inuyasha's embrace and hugged him. "I missed you."  
  
Inuyasha had pulled his hand away from Kagome's so he could use both to hug Kikyo back. "Me too." He whispered tenderly, loud enough for Kagome to hear.  
  
Kikyo finally noticed a third person standing beside Inuyasha. She took Inuyasha's hand and mentioned for him to follow her. Inuyasha took a step and was stopped, for Kagome held his other hand. She had lowered her head so he won't see the glistering tears in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his hand away from hers again. He patted her on the head like she was just a little girl. "Wait here, I'll come back soon." He then followed Kikyo deeper into the woods.  
  
Kagome's knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists tightly. He isn't going to 'come back'. She had thought about following them but what will she do? All she could do was stand there and listen to the sound of her heart breaking into pieces as they cuddled up.  
  
She did not obey Inuyasha. Instead, she walked off to no particular direction. It was dark and maybe with youkais lurking around in every corner. Her life was threatened, but she was not scared. With Inuyasha gone, she doesn't care about herself anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
"What happened to you?" Kikyo gently touches his face. She was referring to the time when she found him unconscious in the woods. There's something weird about her reincarnate and Inuyasha. He acted like...Kagome was none of his concern.  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha began to tell her about everything Kagome told him. Kikyo finally realized the problem. [So...Inuyasha had forgotten about Kagome?]  
  
"Do you think what she says are true?" He played with Kikyo's hair while thinking about Kagome's shocked and hurtful face just now. He felt like his heart being scraped with the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kikyo laid her head on his chest. She will do anything in order to keep Inuyasha by her side, even if it meant lying to him.  
  
"She's lying. The one you love is I, not her."  
  
~ End of Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
AN: So how is it? Okay, so it's all Kagome's pain and torturing here... Oh and before I forget, this * something means Inuyasha's bits of Kagome's memories. There are two of them and both are from chapter 2. You know, the part when Inuyasha suffers and Kagome did not want to love him.  
  
One more note! The story TDYBM is going to end soon, maybe the one (the next one) or two chapter is all I need. It'll be up on Sunday. I'm going to start a new fic (Hooray?) and I think I prefer this new idea better than TDYBM. It's an AU and it's going to be long (I mean VERY long). Hopefully it suite most of your appetite and not much grammar mistake could be found (Fat chance). -_-;  
  
~ Thank you notes (For chapter 5):  
  
Aisuru, DemonBlade, karu_85, Trunks Gal, Yamashita, Cloudie, Landlady of the Universe, Code name:  
  
Anrui Yuy, Dark vision, Mysticnight (Where's your fic?), Saturn Angels (Have you read chapter 6?),  
  
Inuyasha luver, Lady Mieke, Trillian (GBBH - Great Big Bear Hug), angelsokawaii, pinkpiggy, Mhera,  
  
Errie Wyvern, DiaBLo  
  
~ Thank you notes 2 (For chapter 6):  
  
DiaBLo: Wow, thanx for reviewing again! You're the first!! ^_^  
  
Jupiter's Light: Erm, of course I'm going to write more! But get Inuyasha and Kagome together? Still in consider -_- ; Maybe if you reviewed this chappie too! Okay?  
  
Shisou: I'll try to speed things up, ne? And yeah, I made Zeon a good woman (That's becoz I have no idea what is a villain except it equals to Kikyo). So glad you like it! Thanks for reading!  
  
Sailor Silver Moon: Ehehe, sorry for confusing you with Slice. ^ ^ ; My mum's no fun, she just works and works and works. She doesn't really spent time with me. Okay, enough of my boring personal problems. I must tell you that chapter 6 & 7 are just torturing Kagome. Don't worry; Inuyasha will get his turn (I'm evil). There ain't much twist in this chap, but there's a nice one in the next! Please continue to read! Thank you!  
  
Mhera: OMG! You reviewed chappie 6 too!! Oh, after this chapter, you know that Inuyasha had the curse and really forgotten Kagome. But I can't say if they are going back to normal again. This is an angst fic!!! But who knows, miracles can happen, ne? Keep reading, arigatou!  
  
Code name: Anrui Yuy: Tell me the truth, which is more evil? Kagome's torture in chapter 6 or chapter 7? I do hope things get better for them two...(Wait! I'm the author!! *Hits head on wall* Stupid author, stupid author, stupid author) Thanks for the review!  
  
Crystalmoon217: OOOOooo is this the beta reader kind you're talking bout? I'd be honored if you could help me with the grammar mistake. I suck at spelling and past/present tense! I'll send you an e-mail if you agree to help me out! Thank you soooo much!!  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan: There! I've updated it already! 3Q for the review!!  
  
Crystalmoon217: ^-^ ;; Ano... it'll be just too deadly if it ends there won't it? I'm not that bad... am I? Thanks for reviewing it again!  
  
cashmere: Of course Inuyasha won't kill Kagome! Think about it, who'll take her one and only place? Kikyo? (Excuse me while I puke) And your wish is my command! See he didn't slash Kagome into half didn't he? Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing~  
  
Lemon-Queen-69: ... *Small voice* You're scary.  
  
BOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! (Endless piles of explosive bombed NigHtEyeZ. No one gets to read the ending of TDYBM) Ehehe. ^_~ Sorry, just had to do that. Please keep your finger away from the shinny red button and I'll update it as fast as I could. My life is at stake for god's sake!!! (I can rhyme?)  
  
cherrymecha: Thank you very much! I'm glad that you like it! And I'm really surprised that you cried!! But that's what I was hoping for, isn't it? For the fic was to be a sad and touching one. Can you possibly tell me what is the other fic that made you cry? And Inuyasha is fine, the one in danger is actually me. Imagine Inuyasha + Kagome fans threatening to strangle me to death. ^-^ ;; I'm so dead.  
  
Kagura: *Gulps* you've scared me half to death. I didn't know it was THAT heart wrenching. ^-^ But don't worry, I assure you that it doesn't end there. I love the part where you stare at the lion pit. Darn funny!! Grammars are my worst enemies. A few people noticed my grammar mistake and I'd be happy to let you fix them. Only problem is I have no idea how. Send me an e-mail or something, okay? Thanks for that wonderful review!  
  
Dark visioN: Ne, I ain't that evil! ^ w ^ If Kagome dies, I wouldn't know how to continue. Thanks for reviewing! If I'm not wrong, you actually reviewed all the chapters!! (Didn't you?) Anyway, it's nice to know someone gave a review for each chappie!! Thanks again!  
  
???????: Do I have to guess your name? Okay, just to make it clear, Inuyasha did not follow Miroku's plan after all. And no, you've guessed wrong. Inuyasha totally forgets about Kagome, the curse did not take away his love for her. He just stupidly forgets everything about her and they're back where they started out. But it was a good guess anyway. To your unanswered questions, Kikyo is happy that Inuyasha is hers, of course Kagome tried to get Inuyasha back, there's going to be 8 or 9 chapters (meaning one or two more), that's still a secret *wink* *wink*, also a secret ^_~, when? Well the next one's gonna be up by next Sunday, just a week later. No, I love to answer your questions! Reminds me more of what I've originally planned to write!!  
  
Trunks Gal: I agree. STUPID KIKYO!!! I HATE HER!!! And believe me, it gets crueler then this chapter. Because it's an angst fic! ^_^ ;; Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Anonymous: Erm, thanks? (Please put up a nick if you reviewed again, or I can't thank you properly.)  
  
DeathscytheAngel96: Thanks for saying it is good! Keep reading it, okay? Meow!!  
  
Trillian: *GBBH* Awww, thanks you so much for telling me so much info about AU, Spam, OOC, spoilers and so much more!! You're such a pal. I'm just so sorry that I haven't read your fic yet!! I've only read your author's note and somehow I never get to read your fic. It's either my mum calling me to help her or I had to go out with my brothers. And I'm so tired now that I couldn't possibly read your fic without skipping a few lines or paragraphs. I want to read it when I'm full spirited, (which would be tomorrow morning) I hope you'll understand why I didn't reply your e-mail.  
  
The fic is written in just a few hours and I hope I didn't torture Kagome too much here (Who am I kidding? I bet you can't wait to plunge a knife into my chest. ^_^ ;; Just had to say that!). In my opinion, Kagome deserves to be punished 'a little' because she had treated Inuyasha so cruelly in the earlier chapters (even if it WAS Inuyasha that betray her). Don't worry, it'll be finished soon!!! Looking forward to read your fic!!! Meow!!  
  
Laura: So...exactly what did you want to say? Is it bad or (I hope so) good? Anywayz, thanks for reviewing!  
  
NigHtEyeZ: Cookies, anyone? 


	8. Inuyasha's pain 2

Disclaimer: (I suspect everyone skips this) I'm gonna say this once and only ONCE!!!  
  
I OWN INUYASHA... Hang on, that doesn't seem right... Oh yeah, I forgot to plus a 'do not'  
  
^_~ well you get the idea.  
  
AN: OOOoooo!!! Last chapter! I'll miss this story... Anyway, I have to confess that the beginning of this chapter is pretty (pretty? Make it VERY) boring!! Pweaseee bear with me!  
  
I have a nice surprise for all of you in the end! WAIT!! Do not skip the boring part and scroll down!!  
  
Due to some certain reasons, I had to post this up today instead of Sunday. Sorry!! And due to another reason, I have to make my thank you notes short and fast. Sorry again!  
  
Thanks to: Yamashita ,Dark VisioN, Jupiter's Light, Trunks Gal, Yurianna Syta, zel_no_miko, suns golden ray, Lemon-Queen-69 (sowie, you aren't scary after all ^____^), angelsokawaii, Laura, Saturn Angels (You're back!!), kookoo, Jennifer McLean, Rune Inverse, Kimmie/Lah Blah (???), Trillian, and everyone who had read my little fic. (Even those who didn't reviewed, thanks!!)  
  
Leave a review, please!!!!!! ^___________^  
  
Now on to the fic!! *NigHtEyeZ gets ready bulletproof vest and went into bomb shelter*  
  
The Day You Betray Me 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat under a tree; she was hopelessly lost. It had been hours since Inuyasha had left her. The cold wind blows and she shivered. The sky had run out of stars, dark cloud gloomed over her head. She hoped it would not rain. And then she smiled. [Why do I care if it rains or not? He's gone anyway.]  
  
A shadowy figure steps in front of her. She tensed up as she felt the figure was a youkai. Just as she stands up and was about run away, the youkai had his hand on her arm. She snapped back and intended to meet her doom.  
  
"Kouga-kun?"  
  
The wolf demon frowned a little. "What are you doing out here so late, Kagome?" He looked around as if finding something or someone. "Where's that dog-turd?"  
  
Kagome lean against a tree and slumped down tiredly onto the ground. "He's not here. Kouga-kun, why are YOU out here?" She said, wanting to change the subject.  
  
"My wolf tribe stays in that cave." He pointed out, in the dark. Kagome could not see what 'cave' was he talking about. "I thought I've sensed your scent, so I've came to have a look." He sat down beside her.  
  
They stayed like that for a while. "Kagome, something happened between you and that dog-turd." Kouga said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
Kagome looked at him and decided to tell him. "He had lost his memories about me." A few words and all the questions were answered.  
  
She felt his hands covering hers in the darkness. Kouga's warm, rough hand brought endless comfort to her tiny, cold ones.  
  
"Don't give up on that stupid dog turd."  
  
Kagome was very surprised, wasn't Inuyasha supposed to be Kouga's love rival? He could have easily had her heart when she was at her weakest moments. "Why?"  
  
Kouga tightens his grip on her hand as if it hurts to say what's he going say next. "Because you look so much prettier and happier when you are with him." He had noticed it long ago. Kagome's pretty smile and laughter only occurred when Inuyasha was around. He had never seen the same smile appearing for anyone else.  
  
The wolf demon loves her. But his love was so deep that he wanted her to be happy. It was already decided that she was happy with Inuyasha. But the dog demon never treats her right and Kouga hates him for that. Kagome was very touched by Kouga's support.  
  
"Wipe those tears away. I don't want you to be sad when you are with me." He said quietly. Kagome sniffed a bit and furiously wiped her tears. She was tired so she carefully laid her head on Kouga's shoulder.  
  
He did not move an inch. Soon, the sound of her even breaths could be heard. Kouga imprinted the heavenly feeling in his mind to last forever. For he knew that when the morning light comes, he will never feel this way again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha found her scent. It was...back at Kaeda's village? He had gone back to the hut very late yesterday night knowing he had forgotten something. It wasn't until the morning light shone on him that he realized Kagome was that 'something'.  
  
Kaeda, Sango, Miroku and even Shippo were very cross with him. They went on a separate search and threatened to tear his head off if anything bad should happen to Kagome. If Inuyasha said he wasn't the least worried, that'll be called lying.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing with her?" Inuyasha snarled. So Kagome was back at Kaeda's village. Along with the wimpy wolf that is. Anger chewed on him when he sees Kagome sleeping soundly in Kouga's embrace. The wolf prince was carrying her very carefully like she was made out of glass.  
  
"Why'd you forget about her?" Instead of answering, Kouga asked him another question with a disgusted look. It took Inuyasha off guard. "You left her alone in the woods yesterday night, didn't you, dog turd?" If he wasn't carrying Kagome now, he might have tried his luck to kill this half-breed.  
  
"It was a mistake, I told her to wait for me." The image of them together was like a pin getting ready to poke his eye. Inuyasha wanted to close his eyes or look away but resisted that movement.  
  
"Mistake?? She could have died in the hands of a lowly youkai, you idiot!!" Kouga had second thoughts about giving Kagome to Inuyasha. He'd rather Kagome hate him for killing the dog turd.  
  
Inuyasha was clearly dreaded by what Kouga said. [She could have died?] He never thought about that. He thought she could take care of herself in the dark woods, thought that it was her problem since he cannot remember her. [I forgot...that she's only a mere human.]  
  
Kouga hated to do this, but he has to do it before Kagome wakes up. God knows how hard will it be for him to leave her with her blue eyes watching him. He gently pushed the sleeping girl to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha, in normal reflex, wrapped Kagome's warm body with his strong arms. He frowned when Kagome wouldn't let go of Kouga's clothes. The dog demon stepped a step backwards so her hand dropped back to her side. Kagome did not wake up from all these commotion.  
  
"Never do that to her again. I don't care if you remember her or not. But break her heart one more time then I swear you're not going to see her again." Kouga gave a last warning before sprinting off with his inhuman speed.  
  
"Feh, you shouldn't walk away when I told you to wait." Inuyasha snorted and blamed everything on the sleeping girl. He walked inside Kaeda's hut, thinking about what Kouga had said earlier on. He sat on the floor easing Kagome to a laying position.  
  
The dried tears on her cheeks made him angry. [What the hell am I angry for?? This human wench is making me so confused!!]  
  
"Inuyasha..." A soft whisper escaped from her mouth. She was dreaming about him. No wait, she was having a nightmare about him. Considering the painful and upset expression she had. Was it so bitter for her because of his existence? Her frowns never decreased the way her smile does when he's around.  
  
Inuyasha had some weird thoughts. What was he like before he forgotten her? How did he treat her? Did he always call her a wench? Do they normally fight? Does he always make her cry? Was she happy to be with him?  
  
Those questions seemed pretty interesting to him. Maybe he should ask her someday. [What about Kikyo? She told me that Kagome was lying. Should I trust Kikyo or this girl?]  
  
He used his thumb to smoother the knot between her eyebrows. "Gomen, Kagome." He said in a husky low voice. Inuyasha had made up his mind; he chooses to believe her. He made a solemnly promise to her.  
  
[I'll try my best to remember you, Kagome.]  
  
Inuyasha did not know why, but suddenly all the anger fled. He had never felt this 'right' making a decision before. Little did he know that he was a step closer to remembering her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind played ruefully with Kagome's hair. It was windy up here. Inuyasha's silvery hair was annoying her. She had to support her head on his shoulder so that his long hair does not strike her face. Yes, Inuyasha had offered her to ride on his back.  
  
She thought she was never going to have a chance to do that again. There was a great change in Inuyasha; she can see that. He treated her better and called her name instead of 'bitch' or 'wench'. Miracles upon miracles, he remembers Kagome's family members. All Grandpa, Mama and Souta.  
  
Something happened the day she woke up back in Kaeda's hut when she was supposed to be with Kouga. His changes must have had something to do with Kouga. And she thanked the wolf demon for that.  
  
[Maybe there is hope to save our relationship from that dumb curse.] That thought brightens her day. She looked behind to see Miroku, Sango and Shippo riding on Kirara. Sango was screaming something about 'hand' and 'butt', while Miroku was smirking evilly. Shippo rolled his eyes at the two grown-ups and waved with enthusiasm at Kagome.  
  
They were high up at the mountains, doing the thing they always do. Searching for Shikon shards. Kagome was very grateful when Inuyasha told her to get on his back since it would be a tough journey. "Inuyasha, arigatou." She whispered beside his doggy ear.  
  
"Feh." He tried to ignore her, but he couldn't stop the blushes from creeping onto his cheeks. He remembers this familiar feeling. It felt like...he had done it so many times.  
  
Slender arms wrapped around his neck, soft sweet breathe next to his ears and a special scent surrounding him. He knows it was her that he had carried all those time. Inuyasha can't help it but smiled.  
  
He would tell her as soon as they stop for a rest. He would tell her that he remembered a little bit more of her. Then as he hoped, she will reward his 'hard work' with a genuine smile. He had somehow fallen in love with her smiling face.  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted. His nose picked up a familiar scent. The womanly scent was mixed with terror and begging for help. He abruptly changed direction and headed towards the new scent with his companions following closely behind...  
  
~*~  
  
Kikyo kept her calm and steady look even though she was terrified inside. Naraku's new monster was the best one yet! She had been defending herself all the time while the demon attacked. She was tired. No, she cannot be tired, as she is dead. The demon had such power to suck up her souls every time he comes near.  
  
She stumbled backwards and fell. Kikyo clutched her chest and stared at it with hateful eyes. She was going to 'die' and that means she hasn't complete her task by bringing Inuyasha to hell. It was all Naraku's fault.  
  
"Kikyo!!" A red blur jumped in between them. Inuyasha held his huge Tetsusaiga and smirked at the new demon. "Feh, did Naraku ran out of idea or are you just plain ugly?" He continues to jeer at the demon while Kagome helped Kikyo to get up and escape.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked in concern. Kikyo wasn't even listening to her. She had her eyes on Inuyasha who was battling with the demon. She would not allow Inuyasha to die in others hand. His life belonged to her. Kikyo snatched Kagome's bow and arrows.  
  
Kagome looked in awe as Kikyo shot two perfect arrows at the demon, giving Inuyasha the chance to attack. [They work so well as a team.] Kagome shook her head and forced the sourness out of her mind. It wasn't a time to be jealous now.  
  
Reinforcement came very soon. Miroku and Sango each took their places and started to battle. Kagome noticed that Kikyo was having a hard time shooting arrows. She knocked off the arrow and bow Kikyo was holding and pulled her away to a safe place along with Shippo. Kikyo was too tired to struggle anyway.  
  
Kagome found a huge boulder. "We're going to stay behind this rock until Inuyasha finish his job." She informed Kikyo who was too weak to talk back. They went behind the boulder and Kagome immediately regretted choosing this place as a 'safe place'.  
  
Just about three huge steps from the boulder was the edge of this cliff. They were already about 45 meters above the ground. It would be too painful to think if one of them might be unlucky and took more then four steps towards the edge. "I-It's okay as long as we stay still." Kagome didn't know whom was she kidding? Kikyo or Shippo?  
  
~*~  
  
"Kukuku, do you think I'll let it end so easily, Inuyasha?" As usual, the baboon pellet appeared after Inuyasha had vanquished his newly created demon. Inuyasha bared his fangs and snarled.  
  
He raised his Tetsusaiga. "KAZE NO KIZU!!!" The ground shook violently as the power of his sword made the solid ground cracked. The baboon pellet was sliced into half, and as usual, it was a puppet, not the real bastard Naraku. Inuyasha noticed something wrong, as the earthquake did not stop.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Grab onto something!" Miroku yelled at the top of his voice as he held onto Sango with one arm and to a shabby tree with the other. Sango had her eyes closed as she hugged Kirara. The little cat demon cannot transform as it was hurt badly.  
  
After quite some time, the violent shaking stopped. It was really bad. The earth beneath them threatens to split and crumble. The gaps between the cracked earths were so big that its bottom could not be seen.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" The dog demon's ears twitched a bit as he jumped up from the ground and hurried to where Kagome's voice was coming from. He stopped as he reached the edge where Kagome had been hiding. Shippo was whining at the edge. Inuyasha's heart threatens to stop as he saw the reason why.  
  
Kagome was hanging for her dear life. Her fingers soared as she kept a weak grip at the rough edge. Her legs were dangling 45 meters above solid ground. "Inuyasha!!" She yelled frantically again. How did she manage to slip off during the earthquake, she did not know. She looked side ways, into another pair of frantic eyes.  
  
Kikyo was also in the same position as Kagome. They both knew that they could not hold on much longer and both of them shall fall. "Inuyasha! I can't get Kagome up!" Shippo sobbed loudly.  
  
[It's too late...I-I can't hold it any longer!] Kagome let go, at the same time Kikyo lets go too.  
  
  
  
"KIKYO!!!!" Kikyo didn't fall, Inuyasha had caught her outstretch hand. Kagome had enough time to see that scene. She kept her eyes wide open as Inuyasha's features became smaller and smaller. All she could do was squeezed her eyes shut and wait for the enormous impact waiting for her.  
  
[He had betrayed me.] Death suddenly sounded not so bad.  
  
(AN: This was supposed to be a cliffhanger, but it's not long enough for a chapter. Besides, it'll be too cruel to you guys ^-^;;)  
  
Familiar strong arms wrapped her waist, she flicked open her eyes. A pair of golden eyes stared back.  
  
Everything happened in slow motion. Inuyasha managed to shift his position so he was underneath Kagome. He pressed her head on his chest and covered her body flawlessly with his.  
  
*WHAMP*  
  
*CRACK*  
  
*SNAP*  
  
It was lucky for them that a huge oak tree lowered the impact of their fall. Inuyasha's back had broken a few small branches before finally slamming against a thick branch for a stop.  
  
Kagome heard something inside Inuyasha's body cracked; his face was scrounged in pain. She was already in tears by the time he noticed it. "Shh...It's over. Don't cry." Inuyasha said in a weak tone. He tried to move his arm but a great pain shot up. His only comfort was the fact that she's alive.  
  
"But you shouldn't have jump after me..." Kagome didn't know if she should feel happy that he had actually jumped down to save her or angry because he almost ended his life along with hers.  
  
"Shut up, wench. I won't let you die." He winced a little and closed his eyes. The pain was unbearable that he fainted.  
  
Kagome calmed herself as Inuyasha's chest raised and felled in an even rhythm. She shifted her position to make sure her body weight wasn't pressing on his wound.  
  
Her eyes were still filled with tears and she blinked a few times to clear her vision. It hurts her so to see so many wounds on her hanyou. Half of the wounds from Naraku's substitute the other half was the cost of saving her.  
  
Kagome wasn't any better compared to him. Her shirt was torn and there were millions of scratches on her arms and legs. She stretched her hand to wipe some blood away from his cheek. "Baka."  
  
She planted a soft kiss on the tip of his nose and waited patiently for their friends to arrive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Few days later)  
  
"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha bolted upright so suddenly that it freaked Miroku out. The priest muttered a curse under his breath and wondered if his life was cut short of ten years from the scare Inuyasha gave him.  
  
"One minute you were lying down so quietly, the next..."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Miroku was interrupted in mid-sentence. He sighed and said. "Kagome- sama went back to her time to replenish our daily supplies."  
  
Inuyasha flipped off the woolen blanket and rolled his eyes sarcastically at the heavy bandage. No doubt it was Kagome's work. He swiftly tore them away as it annoys him a lot.  
  
"You shouldn't move about, Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh, I'm already healed, idiot." He was right. Miroku sees no wounds or even scars on his bare chest.  
  
"But you're still weak from the battle."  
  
"How long was she gone?" Inuyasha ignored Miroku's concern; he picked up his haori and hastily wears it.  
  
"For about three days, since you were unconscious." As Miroku's last word was said, the dog demon had already left Kaeda's hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Stupid wench, how dare she leaves me?] Even though he had that angry thought in his mind, Inuyasha was still very excited about something. He needs to see her now. And what other place to wait for her than the well?  
  
There was a figure sitting on the edge of the well already. Inuyasha stopped abruptly.  
  
"I knew you would come here." Kikyo said with a sadden face. He had proof to her that Kagome still mean something to him, even after losing all his memories about that girl. Inuyasha had risked his life to save a mere human he always said he hated.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha frowned a little, as Kikyo wasn't the person he wanted to see. Kikyo stood up and walked towards him.  
  
"It is time to keep your promise. We have agreed to retrieve me..."  
  
Inuyasha sensed another person very suddenly. [Shit! Of all the time she could come back, why did she have to choose now??]  
  
"...or you will come with me to hell." Kikyo finished her sentence just in time for Kagome to hear the last part.  
  
"Inuyasha??" Kagome whispered. She had a worried look in her eyes. Her huge backpack lay motionless beside her feet. Who would have thought Inuyasha and Kikyo were the first two persons she sees after three days in her own time.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha wanted to walk to her but he was stopped as Kikyo blocked his way. She had an icy glare, daring him to walk pass her. "Move." Inuyasha commanded but Kikyo did not budge.  
  
The dog demon sighed. He leaps gracefully over Kikyo and landed behind her. Inuyasha grinned mischievously at Kagome as he walks closer to her. "Kagome, I have to tell you something..."  
  
Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's expression changed from excitement to a pain and shocked look. He groaned and fell towards Kagome as if he tripped on a stone. In a normal reaction, Kagome wrapped her arms around him to help him stand still.  
  
She regretted it. Her hands felt some warm and sticky liquid.  
  
"If I can't have him, no one can." Kagome looked over Inuyasha's slumped shoulder to see Kikyo holding a dagger, a dagger with dripping blood on its' blade. "See you in hell, Inuyasha."  
  
"Kikyo...no!" Kagome said in horrid as she watches Kikyo stabbed the bloody dagger towards her own chest. The exact place where her heart was located if she were alive.  
  
She gritted her teeth as the dagger sunk in deeper into her chest. Kikyo knelt down and smiled triumphantly at Kagome. "Inuyasha is mine. He will never be with you..." Her features disappeared, replaced by the original soil and dirt body she had.  
  
The soil and dirt crumbled into dust. Kikyo is gone. But she had brought Inuyasha along with her.  
  
"K-Kagome..." No, he was still with her! Kagome carefully laid Inuyasha down on the ground. His eyes were half-lidded and his breathing ragged. Blood slowly trickled down the corner of his mouth. Kagome was terrified. Her upper arms were covered with Inuyasha's blood. The dog demon was loosing a huge amount of blood rapidly.  
  
"Don't talk, you're going to be alright. I-I'll bring you to Kaeda." Kagome stammered. She tries her best to hold back her tears. She strongly believes that crying meant only one thing. It means that she had lost her dog demon completely. Kagome moved to search inside her backpack for fresh bandages. He grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't bother." That was barely a whisper. He knew his limit. Kikyo had stabbed him in a fatal position. He wasn't going to survive. Inuyasha was getting dizzy now. He tried vainly to suck in the air that seemed too little. "Tell them to take care of themselves."  
  
Kagome bit her lower lips, there were wetness at the brim of her eyes. Inuyasha was saying goodbye to their friends. Miroku, Sango, Keada and Shippo. They'll never get to see the hanyou again. The group wouldn't be complete without him around. It would never be the same.  
  
"Iie..." Kagome's tears wetted his haori as she hugged him. There were so many things left untold, so many feelings kept inside. She would have many uncompleted promises and a wounded heart that will never heal if he leaves. "I don't want you to go..."  
  
She closed her eyes and cried harder. "Inuyasha...no." Kagome choked out her refusal of letting him go. "Please...don't leave." Fingers gently caressed her cheeks. She opened her eyes to see a blurry vision of Inuyasha.  
  
He gave her a bitter yet sweet smile. With shaking fingers, he used his thumb to rub her tears. "Baka, you promised me not to be sad."  
  
He used his last breath to say the last words aloud. "Love you."  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes were closed and a single trail of tear glided down, they were never to be reopened anymore. He would never to be able to see his true love again.  
  
  
  
//Kagome, I have to tell you something...// Inuyasha grinned at her. He looks like he had some good news for her.  
  
//Could you promise me something, Kagome? Would you promise not to be sad if I died? // Kagome could not take it anymore when she realized the meaning of Inuyasha's last sentence.  
  
//Baka, you promised me not to be sad. //  
  
He...remembered. Inuyasha had asked her that question the night she was drunk. She had promised him in a drunken situation that she would not to be sad if he died. He had remembered her.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome cried softly, hoping to see one tiny reaction from him. He did not respond. The only movement was the small trail of blood slowly leaking out from his mouth. Her lower lip trembled as tears rolled non-stop down her cheeks. Her world was broken; he was gone.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
*N'sycn - This I promise you*  
  
:::When the visions around you, bring tears to your eyes:::  
  
:::And all that surround you, are secrets and lies:::  
  
[I don't want anything from you. Only your love.] She had made him cry again, just because she refused to love him.  
  
  
  
:::I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope:::  
  
:::Keeping your faith when it's gone:::  
  
[You don't have to love me. Because my love for you will be all I need.] She rejected him cruelly, but he still wants to be with her.  
  
  
  
:::The one you should call, is standing here all alone:::  
  
[Don't keep me waiting for too long. I'll swear to go insane.] He was always willing to wait for her. Always.  
  
  
  
:::And I will take you in my arms:::  
  
:::And hold you right where you belong:::  
  
[It's okay. I can still love you.] He hugged and comforted her while he needed some comfort too.  
  
  
  
:::Till the day my life is through, this I promise you:::  
  
:::This I promise you:::  
  
[I didn't betray you.]  
  
:::This I promise you:::  
  
Kagome cried hard for her lost love. Everything inside her was destroyed the moment he stopped breathing. She would never get the chance to tell him how much she needs him. How much he meant to her. How much she loves him. Now that he's gone, she doesn't know how long can she survive.  
  
No more Inuyasha, means no more Kagome. It was as simple as that.  
  
  
  
End 


	9. NigHtEyeZ's Pain

Disclaimer: (I suspect everyone skips this) I'm gonna say this once and only ONCE!!!  
  
I OWN INUYASHA... Hang on, that doesn't seem right... Oh yeah, I forgot to plus a 'do not'  
  
^_~ well you get the idea.  
  
The Day You Betray Me 9  
  
  
  
"When are we going shard hunting again, Houshi-sama?" Sango stretched her arms and yawned. It had been a long day and boring day. She lay flat on her back beside Miroku. Her eyes searched the sky. "There's so many stars tonight, I doubt it'll rain tomorrow."  
  
Miroku smiled. For some reasons, Sango was talking a lot more of nonsense to him tonight. It was nonsense, but since it came from Sango's cherry lips, he didn't mind hearing it over and over again. "Um." He made a sound to tell her he was listening.  
  
Sango frowned. Miroku wasn't his usual self. Hell, the fact was he hasn't been himself since...since Kagome came back from her time.  
  
Knowing Miroku's pervert ways, Sango always had to avoid him. But ironically, he had not tried to grope her for a long time. Not even that, she hadn't heard his pick-up line, 'Miss, will you bear my child?' for a very long time too.  
  
Sango was unhappy. Sure Miroku was a better man without his pervert ways. He did not get hit on his head from Sango for some time. Sure Sango liked him better and sure, half of the young and pretty women in Kaeda's village all glued to him like he made out of honey after his change. But that's not the point.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" Miroku looked at her. She blushed as the moonlight made his handsome feature mysterious and exotic. "Do you think...Kagome- chan is alright?" She concentrated on the dark blue sky and tried to ignore the fact that her face was growing hot.  
  
He wondered why her beautiful face had a slight tint of pink. Miroku leaned down so he could see her blushing feature more clearly. "She's going to be all right."  
  
"That's what you said about Kohaku." She whispered bitterly. Her one and only brother, will she ever get him back? She was surprised when Miroku leaned to kiss her forehead. Before she could react, he had already ended the kiss.  
  
Sango sat up and saw something she never seen before. Miroku had his head facing the other way so he did not see her. But she saw a slight red creeping onto his cheek under the moonlight. [He can grope females without thinking twice, he can ask them to bear his child without any shame. But why did he blushed when he kissed me?]  
  
"Gomen, Sango." He meant the kiss. "I-It was an accident. I couldn't help myself when you looked so sad. We'll get Kohaku back. I promise you that."  
  
Sango swallowed a lump in her throat. "Why are you avoiding me?" She doesn't understand. What does he means by he couldn't help himself? Why was he acting so differently?  
  
Miroku sighed. "I'm not avoiding you." He did not look at her. "When I 'touch' you or ask some other women to bear my child, you get angry at me. It's a bad habit, so I'm trying to change it."  
  
"Why do you want to change all of the sudden?" Sango felt her heart speeding up.  
  
"Because I don't want you to hate me." [Because I love you.] That almost came out.  
  
Sango did not answer him. Miroku began to panic. Did he accidentally say something wrong? "I'm really sorry if I offended you with that..." His words were cut off. Sango had both hands holding his face as she gently pressed her lips on his. Miroku blinked a few times before wrapping her waist with his arms. He deepens the kiss.  
  
:::Kiss me, out of the breaded barely:::  
  
:::Lightly, beside the green, green grass:::  
  
:::Swing, swing, swing the spinning steps:::  
  
:::You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress:::  
  
:::Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight:::  
  
:::Lead me out on the moonlit floor:::  
  
:::Lift your open hand:::  
  
:::Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance:::  
  
:::Silver moon sparkling:::  
  
:::So kiss me:::  
  
When it had ended, Sango bashfully covered her face with both hands. [What have I'd done??] Her shyness was melted as Miroku cradled her in his embrace. "Remember when you told me you wished to be like Kagome?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Don't remind me. Kagome has suffered enough." She said in a sad whisper.  
  
Miroku caressed her long hair. "That's what I want to tell you. I will not let you suffer like Kagome." He leaned down for another kiss...  
  
  
  
*THUMP* Miroku had the long-time-no-see spiral eyes. (@_@) Sango lifted her head to see who had bonked the senses out of her love.  
  
  
  
"Idiots." The figure had a vein popping out on his forehead. Silver hair glittered in the darkness.  
  
"Osuwari!!" *SLAM* Another voice could be heard.  
  
"Stupid dog boy." Came another voice.  
  
Kagome and Shippo came running out of the bushes. "Ano gomen ne, Sango- chan." Kagome smiled innocently while Shippo poked the flat figure.  
  
Sango sweat dropped. [Had they been hiding there all along?? They've seen everything!!?!] How she wished there was a hole for her right now to hide inside.  
  
The figure suddenly jumped up from the ground. "Stupid wench, why'd you do that for!! You heard what they said! As if I was dead!"  
  
Miroku regain conscious and rubbed his head while muttering. "You were dead. And Kagome-sama suffered to have a stupid, inconsiderate and selfish mutt like you."  
  
"Nani?!" The figures golden eyes flashed in anger while Kagome pulled him away from the scene. Miroku and Sango were left with a little kitsune.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stupid wench! Let me have them! They talked like you're suffering a lot with me around!"  
  
"Well I did."  
  
"What?? Not you too!!"  
  
"Stop yelling at me! You promised to keep quiet if I allowed you to come with us!!"  
  
"That was until I heard their conversation!! Feh, this is so stupid."  
  
"If it's stupid, then why are you still here??"  
  
"That's because you're a weak human and you'll die without me!!"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something back. But then she stopped. He knew he had cross the line as her tears came down. "Oi! Don't you dare cry!"  
  
She did not heed him. Her sobbing hurts his ears as well as his heart. He moved closer and pats her head. She did not stop crying. He sighed in defeat and hugged her instead. "Gomen Kagome. I didn't mean to say that."  
  
He kissed her tears until they were all dried. She sniffed a bit and buried her head on his chest. "You're right. I'm a weak human and I'll die without you, Inuyasha."  
  
"No, don't say that. If it weren't for that future Shikon no Tama you've sensed in that baba's place, I wouldn't be here now. You aren't weak. You're the strongest human I've ever met."  
  
They settled themselves on a clearing. Inuyasha had one arm wrapped on Kagome's waist as she played with his silver hair. "I've found it in the guest room while Zeon-sama wanted to talk to you in private."  
  
"Feh, if the future Shikon was with her, then why didn't she give it to us earlier?" Inuyasha grumbled they had gone through a lot of trouble and he even died!  
  
Kagome remembered what Kinrei told her. "The house belonged to Zeon- sama's great granduncle. I suppose she doesn't even know the Shikon jewel existed."  
  
She remembered crying on top of Inuyasha's cold body when her companions found her. As her friends grieved, Shippo muttered something about 'if only the Shikon no Tama was completed...'  
  
She had rushed back to her time and asked her friends to wait for her return. That day, she did not stop for any rest. She took the train to Zeon's mansion and pleaded the old lady to give her that wooden box on the mantel in the guest room she had been in the last time. Seeing the box was important to her, Zeon gave it to her without much questioning.  
  
Inuyasha sneezed as she playfully tickled his nose using a silver strand of his hair. "What about you, how come you didn't use the Shikon when I've forgotten about you?" That was the question he really needed to ask. He took a strand of his hair and tickled Kagome's nose with it, making her squeal and giggle.  
  
"Um, I forgot." Kagome stuck out her tongue playfully. Inuyasha sweat dropped, he hadn't seen that coming. "Don't look at me like that. It's true! I was so surprised to see you almost disappearing that day, next I came to your time to look for you and then I've found out you've forgotten me! One things lead to another and so I've forgotten all about the future Shikon jewel."  
  
"Feh, you owe me two apologies. I can never forget that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"One, I saw you hugging that wimpy wolf behind my back. Two, what were you doing the whole night with him?" Inuyasha bared his fang and chewed playfully on her earlobe. The thought of Kouga doing something unforgivable to Kagome was like drinking vinegar to Inuyasha; very, very sour.  
  
Kagome wanted to argue and tell him that he had been with Kikyo too. But she couldn't as he was messing up her mind by gnawing her collarbone. She pushed down the moaned that was dying to come out from her mouth. "Oh, we were up all night."  
  
Inuyasha stopped playing and lifted his head. His doggy ears twitched and his golden eyes glared dangerously at her. "He touched you??" If she nodded her head, he swears to find the wimpy wolf and slaughter him.  
  
Kagome blinked and considers a bit. "Well, he did hold my hand..." She quickly held Inuyasha's hand as he looked like he was about to find a certain wolf youkai to kill. "But he supported me and told me not to give up on you!" She quickly added. That calmed the overly jealous hanyou.  
  
"Feh, good thing he knows who you belonged to." Inuyasha settled down and kissed her lips possessively. Kagome smiled and returned her possessive hanyou's embrace.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nani, Kagome?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Feh." He kissed her again. "I already know that."  
  
"How about you?" She smiled as he blushed.  
  
"You know."  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Stupid woman." He muttered unwillingly but bashfully. "I love you too." Kagome smiled happily and rewarded Inuyasha with a tender kiss.  
  
:::Kiss me down by the broken tree house:::  
  
:::Swing me high upon its tire:::  
  
:::Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat:::  
  
:::We'll take the trail marked on your father's map:::  
  
:::Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight:::  
  
:::Lead me out on the moonlit floor:::  
  
:::Lift your open hand:::  
  
:::Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance:::  
  
:::Silver moon sparkling:::  
  
:::So kiss me:::  
  
  
  
"Ne, Sango. I think Inuyasha will want to go for shard hunting tomorrow." Miroku said.  
  
The demon exterminator nodded in reply. "He'd better, we have been waiting for his recovery for almost two weeks now."  
  
"I guess Inuyasha is more eager to complete the jewel then you think." Both adults stared at Shippo in confusion. "How could there be a future Shikon jewel if we don't complete it now?" Shippo turned out to be a smart kitsune.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo smiled as they peeped at the two lovers cuddling up from their hiding place.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were always meant to be. That was in the rules a long time ago.  
  
THE END!  
  
AN: I'm not that evil, ne? About how Inuyasha is alive and breathing again, read chapter 6. When Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha, she sensed the future Shikon. Ask me any questions by e-mail.  
  
My new fic would be up by tomorrow, hopefully you'll be interested to have a look. Byez for now! 


End file.
